FUEGO EN DOS CORAZONES
by Helidra1
Summary: Kurt piensa que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos, Blaine debe aceptar lo que siente. Aun así el fuego arde cada vez mas en sus corazones, y arderá hasta quemarlos... porque juntos formaran una hoguera...
1. Chapter 1

Fuego en dos corazones

Apenas podía escuchar su televisión, así que se puso audífonos en sus oídos, estaba viendo un reality de estilistas, a los concursantes les entregaban materiales y les daban un desafío, le encantaba este programa y se imaginaba diseñando ropas, estaba tumbado en su cama muerto de la risa por un vestido realmente feo cuando sintió algo frio en su brazo, salto de la cama dispuesto a echarle broncas a Finn…

pero no era su hermanastro, era… se quedó sin palabras nada más verlo, hay en su cuarto, junto a su cama… le estaba estirando una botella de cerveza… -¿quieres?- le dijo con su ronca y sexy voz rasposa, y el que no bebía porque es veneno para su hermosa piel de alabastro, acepto la botella, estaba heladísima, se la llevo a la boca y obligo un pequeño sorbito por su garganta.

Entonces el mejor amigo de su hermanastro se sentó junto a él y le pregunto que veía, abrió la boca pero nada salió, demonios no podía creer como lo afectaba, y es que era tan guapo, tan increíblemente delicioso, y de todos los neandertales que su hermanastro tenía como amigos… Blaine era… para empezar el único que tenía buen gusto para la ropa, también era amable con él, parecía como si le agradara estar con él, aunque bueno no iba a su colegio y no sabía que él era el último eslabón de la cadena, estaba incluso por debajo del club de ajedrez en la pirámide social de su escuela, Blaine no tenía por qué saberlo, no cuando Finn su hermanastro era la punta más alta…

-Kurt… hola aquí la tierra- oh maldición había estado divagando en su mente otra vez frente a él, se armó de valor y luego de respirar hondo le explico de que trataba, y para su asombro el moreno se quedó hay sentado mirando la tv, incluso le quito uno de los audífonos y se lo puso en su oreja, se movió junto a él hasta quedar en la misma posición y miro la pantalla, claro que el moreno bebía de su cerveza y hacía comentarios mucho más groseros que los propios, después de unos minutos le quito su botella y le dijo que no debía entibiarla, que era mucho mejor helada,, después se la bebió.

-Blaine estamos perdiendo tienes que venir… Noah ya no puede más y Sam está vomitando.- su hermanastro tomo a su amigo del brazo y lo saco a jalones de su cuarto, sintió curiosidad, mas cuando escucho que vitoreaban a Blaine, con cautela ya que la fiesta era de Finn, por lo que el equipo de futbol estaba en la casa, y las porristas, por lo que todos los populares y cercanos a eso estaban en la casa, y esa era gente peligrosa para él, más cuando Finn no podría defenderlo, los abusadores no se detendrían solo porque esa fuera su casa, bajo la escalera lentamente y lo vio, Blaine estaba junto al barril de cerveza y Azimio sostenía un especie de embudo donde Dave vertía cerveza del barril, y todos gritaban traga, traga, traga…

Siempre olvidaba que Blaine es un chico popular, un chico que juega futbol, por el equipo de la academia Dalton, el antiguo colegio de su hermanastro, un chico que bebe cerveza, se mete en peleas y liga con chicas, ese es Blaine, aunque le hablara y se divirtieran juntos unos minutos, al final del día ese chico era muy parecido a Finn, el popular mariscal de campo.

Esta por girarse y volver a su cuarto cuando todos gritaron, Blaine le había ganado al otro chico, y Dave y Azimio lo alzaron como victoria, Blaine reía y levantaba las manos pero en un momento miro en su dirección, y al hacerlo su sonrisa se amplió y no solo eso, él cerro un ojo, pero en eso lo bajaron y una de las porristas de su escuela le lanzo los brazos al cuello, por su parte él se fue, nunca le gusto verlo besarse con… esas chicas o bueno con quien fuera, entro en su cuarto y se quedó mirando la pantalla sin ver nada, en su cabeza se repetía la imagen de Blaine cerrándole el ojo, y cada vez tomaba una entonación más coqueta en su mente, pero era imposible, porque… bueno porque era Blaine, lo conocía hacía dos años, casi tres y nunca… el gustaba de las chicas, ligaba todo el tiempo… otra vez estaba fantaseando y fabricando cosas en su mente, se sacudió mentalmente e intento terminar de ver el último capítulo de la temporada del reality, los capítulos anteriores solo pasaron por su pantalla y ahora estaba asombrado por los últimos participantes, y más se asombró al ver al ganador, él no hubiera apostado por ese diseñador al principio pero ver su ultimo traje primavera verano de gala era fantástico, apago la tv y noto que la música había desaparecido, miro el reloj en su mesita de noche, eran sobre las cinco, fue hacia le ventana y ya podía ver como aclaraba la noche… bueno no, pero ya pronto aclararía, no participaba de las fiestas de Finn pero de todas formas no dormía en toda la noche y después le tocaba limpiar, y los amigos de Finn eran asquerosos… no sentía sueño y quizás era mejor bajar y empezar con la limpieza antes de que la casa quedara impregnada con olor a cigarrillos y alcohol… su puerta se abrió… junto a la puerta de su cuarto tenía un colgador de sombreros que bajaba en espiral, el mismo lo había diseñado y su padre lo fabrico, bueno ahora estaba en el suelo y todos sus sombreros también, Blaine Anderson estaba siendo completamente torpe hay, fue rápido y cogió el colgador, fue colocando cada sombrero en su lugar, Blaine intentaba ayudar pero era más un estorbo que otra cosa, aunque antes de terminar lo miro y el tenia puesto uno de los sombreros… y le puso uno a él…

-este me gusta.- el tenia una sonrisa y se veía perfecto, el sombrero le quedaba mucho mejor a él que a él mismo, y lo miraba… _Kurt_ se dijo así mismo _el esta borracho, no imagines cosas_ después respiro hondo y se quito el sombrero y luego se lo quito a él… -¿Por qué no bajaste a la fiesta?-

Lo recorrió un calosfrió porque él se acercaba demasiado, estaba muy cerca, más cerca de lo políticamente correcto entre amigos ¿o no? –no me llevo bien con los amigos de Finn- levanto las manos y las puso en el pecho de Blaine para que no se acercara mas, entonces el bajo la mirada a sus manos –yo soy uno de esos amigos de Finn…- sacudió la cabeza negando –eres diferente a los cavernícolas que Finn tiene de amigos… tu… me agradas.- entonces Blaine dio otro paso asía él, la verdad no sabía qué demonios le pasaba, siempre fue amable y agradable, un amigo… pero nunca invasivo como ahora… -¿te agrado? Gane esta noche y no celebraste conmigo.- hizo un giro súper artístico y se alejo de él, fue y se sentó en su cama, pero fue un error porque Blaine se sentó junto a él pero no solo eso, incluso se inclino… -te fuiste y me viste ganar- lo miro de reojo y la verdad sintió fastidio –la rubia celebro contigo ¿de que te quejas?-


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA, SORRY QUE NO ME IDENTIFIQUE ANTES, ESTA ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SUBO ALGO EN ESTOS FOROS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI WN AUNQUE HASTA AHORA PARECE QUE NO.

BIEN LOS PERSONAJES OBVIAMENTE NO ME PERTENECEN, ESTA ES MI IDEA DE KLAINE. AHORA ESTE CAPITULO ES UN POCO MAS INTERESANTE!

CAPITULO DOS

Cuando la rubia le hecho los brazos al cuello se sintio tan celosos que ahora no pudo decirle otra cosa, ni usar un tono mas amable.

-yo quería que tu celebraras conmigo- le dijo. le dio un pequeño golpe de hombro con hombro, lo miro esta vez, si no fuera Blaine pensaría que coqueteaba con él, bueno así había visto que los chicos coqueteaban, no es que alguien coqueteara alguna vez con él, pensar en eso incluso lo enfado mas. –difícil, la rubia ligo contigo- entonces el casi grito que no, eso lo sobresalto y lo miro, Blaine parecía indignado –la vi lanzándose sobre ti… te beso.- el sacudió su cabeza y luego miro hacia un punto, parecía como si lo estuviera pensando, entonces lo miro –no hubo beso... se lanzo pero… estoy seguro que no hubo beso… espera ¿estás celoso?- entonces si que se quedo sin palabras, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces pero negó casi inconscientemente –es eso… estas celoso… Kurt. Si te molesta que alguien me bese hazlo tu.- la última frase se la dijo mientras deslizaba en círculos un dedo sobre su pecho, de pronto la temperatura subió y su cuerpo vibraba, le saco la mano de encima –de que hablas… estas borracho.- entonces Blaine soltó una carcajada mientras le decía que era adorable, con el impulso de la carcajada Blaine cayó de espaldas sobre su cama, perfecto se estaba divirtiendo a costa de él, y eso no lo toleraba… no de él.

-ya basta, te estás burlando de mi.- se levanto y puso sus manos en sus caderas, indignado, una cosa era estar completamente enamorado del mejor amigo de su hermanastro y otra muy distinta era incluso permitirle que se burlara de él, pero Blaine hizo lo inimaginable, se levanto y cruzo sus brazos por su cintura en una especie de abrazo –eres adorable Kurt- le dijo con miel en la voz, el intento soltarse porque sinceramente no sabía cómo reaccionar, podía jugar, podía hacer mil cosas pero Blaine era… no era imparcial con él.

-estas borracho Blaine y no me gustan estos juegos- seguía intentando soltarse y el parecía querer acercarse más.

-y el beso te lo pedía yo…- esta vez lo miro a los ojos y maldita sea no podia ver la broma en su rostro, el incluso parecia sincero, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Blaine? ¿Porque tenía que hacer esto? Había escuchado de chicos que al beber se confundían… o algo por el estilo pero esto… le dio un empujón pero lejos de soltarse Blaine tenso los brazos y se mantuvo firme, lo miro directo a los ojos e inclino su cara hacia el lado izquierdo, se acercó… presiono sus labios sobre los suyos, oh demonios lo estaba besando, Blaine Anderson el chico de sus sueños más escabrosos lo estaba besando, movía sus labios sobre los suyos, estaba tan impactado que realmente no estaba disfrutando de su primer beso… oh rayos este era su primer beso, había visto besarse a otras personas, y en películas pero era distinto recibir un beso… Blaine se separó apenas unos milímetros y le hablo, tardo en comprender lo que decía porque al hablar rosaba sus labios… -bésame Kurt- ¿había escuchado bien? Y de pronto noto que el moreno lo estaba mirando, miraba directo a sus ojos, podía ver las betas verdosas de sus ojos… hizo un pequeño asentimiento y aun no sabía porque, estaba aprovechándose de las circunstancias y quizás Blaine no volvería a mirarlo ni mucho menos hablarle nunca más pero no podía evitar asentir, se sentía completamente seducido, Blaine libro el pequeño espacio entre sus bocas y esta vez fue diferente, el de antes era… casi exploratorio, esta vez Blaine presiono con más fuerza sus labios, abrió su boca y… oh dios lo estaba besando tan ardientemente, un beso de verdad, no fue tan traumático… bueno se sentía torpe pero se guio por él, imitándolo, si Blaine lamia sus labios él lo hacía y cuando sus lengua se encontraron… fue como si… no necesito guías, era básico, animal… instinto, le asustaba un poco, Blaine era muy intenso, sus manos sobre su espalda eran fuertes, presionando… casi al borde de lastimarlo, todo esto era tan nuevo… porque aunque esas manos eran exigentes y rudas… se sentía bien… más que bien, le subía la temperatura y lo hacía vibrar, no solo él estaba reaccionando, podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Blaine, y la forma en que se pegaba a él… intento enfriar un poco el asunto pero al dar un paso hacia tras choco con su cama… no pudo evitar caer al vacío con Blaine pegado a él, y fue todo mucho peor, ahora él rectaba sobre él, y aunque era delicioso también lo asustaba, demonios esto iba demasiado rápido y era su primer beso… su primer caricia… pero si lo detenía quizás nunca más tendría la oportunidad…

-¡Kurt- salto, antes intento enfriarse o enfriar un poco a Blaine, alejarse, poner un poco de distancia y no lo consiguió pero al escuchar a Finn gritar su nombre salto como un resorte, se estiro la ropa y salió de su cuarto, si Finn entraba no habría forma de explicar nada, en el pasillo se encontró con su hermanastro, Finn le dijo que iría a dejar a Sam porque estaba mal y no podía enviarlo solo a casa pero estuvo frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo de forma extraña, pero no dijo nada, cuando al fin se fue soltó el aire que contenía, se llevó una mano al pecho y agradeció no sufrir un infarto por todo esto, entonces volvió al cuarto, no sabía que esperar al entrar, quizás enfrentarse a… lo que fuera pero lo que encontró… Blaine tumbado en su cama completamente dormido, se acercó y lo movió pero apestaba a alcohol y ahora que lo podía ver con más claridad él tenía un gusto a cerveza en la boca, le gusto besarse con él pero el gusto a cerveza para nada, fue hasta su cuarto de baño y casi le dio un infarto de verdad al verse en el espejo, tenía el cabello revuelto, las mejillas irritadas… bueno en realidad enrojecidas y los labios… un poco inflamados… no mucho pero él que se reconocía ciegamente podía notar el cambio, y más oscuros, para que hablar de sus ojos… oscuros, pupilas dilatadas… parecía un… libertino, se cepillo los dientes y luego uso enjuague, se peinó y puso crema descongestionante en el rostro, antes de volver y encontrar a Blaine aun dormido.

Se acercó, el también tenías los labios levemente inflamados, lo rodeaba una nube de aroma a alcohol pero aun así se acercó y lo observo, estaba tan borracho que no despertaría y él podía darse un banquete para sus ojos, miro sus tenis, negros, converse sin caña, vaqueros azul oscuro con el bajo doblado, una camiseta negra con el cuello rojo y su cazadora blanca también con el puño, el cuello y el bajo con líneas azules y rojas, ropa de chico popular con mucho estilo, okey eso era su ropa… como estaba tumbado junto a él la diferencia de tamaños fue patente, Blaine tenía sus piernas mucho más gruesas que las propias al igual que todo lo demás, es más grueso, aunque unos centímetros más bajo que él, estaba bien ya que era jugador de futbol y además boxeaba, tenía músculos algo desarrollados pero aun así era mucho más estilizado que Finn, y adoraba su espalda ancha, y así de cerca podía ver sus risos, siempre supo que los tenia, aunque se pusiera esas cantidades industriales de gel para el cabello, podia presentir esos risos, siempre estaba engominado, incluso cuando practicaba deportes, pero ahora después de una larga noche podía ver como se formaban risos en la cien, y ya deseaba verlo sin gel, se preguntaba como reaccionaria mañana, o bueno en unas horas cuando despertara, se sentía ansioso y a la vez temeroso.

Un ruido mecánico lo despertó, agudizo el oído y escucho al camión recolector de basura… espera eso significaba que debían ser por eso de las nueve… ¿sus padres a qué horas llegaban? Estaba seguro que al medio día y la casa estaba hecha un asco, llevaba dormido solo unas horas pero era mejor empezar, abrió los ojos y primero que vio fue a Blaine, su cabello entre rizado y pegoteado por el gel, eras impresionante, sintió el vértigo en el vientre y oleadas de adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo, se levantó con cuidado, no recordaba cuando se quedó dormido, solo iba a contemplarlo un rato… bajo casi corriendo y sin detenerse a pensar fue por una bolsa y empezó a coger vasos, y basuras varias, apilo tres bolsas repletas en la cochera, y recién empezó a limpiar los muebles, parte de las murallas, retiro todas las cortinas de la casa y puso nuevas y limpias después de poner las que estaban en la lavadora, tenía ventanas y puertas abiertas, cuando los muebles estuvieron relucientes paso la mopa, el piso era un verdadero desastre, tardo mucho más de lo esperado pero al fin estaba impecable, entonces fue a la bodega por los objetos valiosos y devolverlos a sus lugares de honor dentro de la casa, estaba intentando dejar el cuadro familiar derecho cuando llegaron su padre y Carol corrio y les dio un abrazo a ambos.

Fin del Capitulo… espero encontrar comentarios… criticas… opiniones… lo que ustedes quieran!


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, Y ESPERO QUE EL NUEVO CAPITULO LES GUSTE.

CAPITULO TRES

-Kurt ¿Dónde esta Finn? ¿estas solo con la limpieza despues de la fiesta?- le pregunto Carol y ya que su hermanastro estaba durmiendo era dificil cubrirlo así que solo se encogio de hombros, Carol parecia indignada, su padre por otra parte encontro la cocina hecha un desastre y junto con Carol desidieron dejarle ese trabajo a Finn… y Blaine, al cual le dejo una nota junto a la almoada, que decia que se duchara y tomara prestado lo que necesitara, pero no se atrevio a mirarlo cuando bajo, bueno no directamente, Blaine tomo su pantalon amarillo y una camiseta deportiva que le regalo Finn por su cumpleaños la cual nunca habia usado, su padre los dirigio directo a la cocina y el finjio mirar las fotografias en el telefono de Carol, lamentablemente Carol al estar junto a él noto algo extraño.

-Kurt vamos a ir a Breadstix ¿te apuntas?- giro para mirar a Finn pero sus ojos lo traicionaron y tuvo el primer contacto visual con Blaine, el tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, entonces nego rapidamente y volvio a mirar las fotografias, cuando ellos salieron fue directo a su cuarto, para su asombro todo estaba en perfecto orden, esperaba encontrar rastros de la estancia de Blaine pero al parecer él… incluso rehiso su cama.

Habian pasado cinco dias desde la fiesta de Finn, le había contado todo con detalle a Mercedes y Rachel sus amigas pero ambas se inclinaban a pensar que era una cosa de intoxicacion por alcohol y no por confucion real, de todas formas odiaba sentirse nervioso y confundido, e inconcientemente o quizas no tanto, él estaba evitando como a la peste a su hermanastro, y su amigo, que por alguna razon había ido casi todos los dias a su casa, el busco cosas urgentes que hacer lejos de los chicos, incluso cerrando su puerta con seguro.

Estaba discutiendo con Tina la forma de entrar a su solo ya que ella no dejaba de apoderarse de su solo alargando el coro cuando escucho su nombre en esa sexy y rasposa voz… sabía de quien era esa voz, pero era imposible, se giro a mirar y si era, Blaine Anderson con su uniforme de la academia Dalton estaba unos escalones mas arriba y lo miraba con una sonrisa… -oh my good ¿Quién es él?- miro a Tina luego a Blaine, era un sueño…

-hola, Blaine Anderson, soy amigo de Kurt.- lo observo la mano a Tina… okay esto es irreal… ¿Qué hacia Blaine aquí? –aunque Kurt parece ignorarme- le dijo aun con la sonrisa pero a la vez alzo una ceja, el tosio un poco antes de saludarlo, lo sentia casi como un ataque.

-de todas formas vine por Finn… vamos a ir por piezas para el auto… ¿te apuntas?- Blaine se aserco a él con una sonrisa… bueno la verdad es que la sonrisa no había desaparecido, pero Tina solto una risotada y le pregunto ¿Qué sabia el de coches? Y la respuesta era nada… ademas de tener el permiso no sabia nada, pero mantuvo la sonrisa y fulmino a Tina.

-Finn debe estar en el gimnasio… vamos te llevo. Hasta luego Tina- pero su amiga rapidamente se ofresio a acompañarlos mientras le lanzaba miraditas a Blaine, pero el sanjo el tema diciendole que no era necesario, le hizo un gesto a Blaine y el engominado chico avanzo.

-agradable tu amiga.- el solo asintio, y luego se fue escuchando los arreglos y repuestos que debian hacerle al coche de Finn, y es que su hermanastro se compro un auto de lujo que estaba hecho un desastre, y Blaine le estaba ayudando a recontruirlo.

Entraron en el gimnasio pero solo quedaban algunos chicos y les dijeron que de seguro estaban en los camarines, entonces llevo a Blaine hacia los camarines, iba cruzado de brazos para ocultar sus manos, estaba temblando y sentia debiles las piernas, ademas de sentir que estaba a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco, entraron a los camarines pero Finn no estaba hay, el que si estaba era Mike, estaba en el glee club con él asi que se acerco y le pregunto por Finn, duchas, y ese era un lugar donde el no iria pero Mike se ofrecio a buscarlo, estaba a punto de despedirse cuando karofsky aparecio hecho un monstruo y lo empujo contra los casilleros tomandolo del cuello de su cazadora… -¿Quién te dejo entrar aquí marica?- y dicho eso volvio a empujarlo contra los casilleros, pero entonces lo solto y con un giro extraño él choco con el banquillo entre los casilleros y cayo al suelo… la verdad estaba en shock pero no por eso dejo de ver lo que pasaba, Blaine estaba hay, sobre Karofsky, golpeandolo, era… todo era subrealista, karofsky no lo vio venir y tardo en reaccionar al igual que los demas, pero ya estaban separandolos…

-ponle un dedo encima a kurt otra vez y esto sera…- pero Karofsky lo interrumpio con una variedad realmente nueva de insultos, entre ellos le pregunto si él era su novia, entonces los chicos del equipo tuvieron que afirmar a Blaine otra vez, Finn y Sam llegaron en ese momento a medio vestir y Noah como dios lo trajo al mundo…

-¿viejo que paso?- entonces llego el entrenador y todo termino, todo el mundo hizo como si nada pasara y Dave se fue fulminandolos con la mirada, el seguia pegado al casillero, aterrado.

-Finn ¿Por qué un chico de tu equipo… se mete con Kurt? ¿Por qué permites que eso pase?- escucho a Blaine discutirle e insultar a su hermanastro y los amigos de él pero no podia salir del shock, Karofsky lo había empujado e insultado tantas veces que no podia contarlas pero nunca como esta vez y estaba realmente aterrado, cuando Finn le pregunto si estaba bien ni siquiera pudo asentir, entonces Blaine golpeo con el puño uno de los casilleros…

-estoy… es mi culpa no debi venir aquí… oh dios…- Blaine se acerco incluso empujando a Finn, se paro justo frente a él. –no es tu culpa que ese imbecil… el simplemente es un imbecil, pero tu debes enfrentar las cosas Kurt, no puedes paralizarte otra vez, yo te voy a ayudar… debes aprender a defenderte… se que no estas a favor de la violencia pero no puedes quedarte quieto y dejar que ese sujeto te ataque sin hacer nada y esta claro que con palabras no va a razonar.- Finn y Sam se disculparon por no darse cuenta de que tan graves estaban las cosas, Noah no se disculpo solo le ofrecio golpear a Dave por él.

Ir a comprar repuestos para el coche de Finn ya no era el panorama de esa tarde, a insistencia de Blaine empezarian con las clases de defansa, pero el primero iria al club Glee, ese dia tenia una presentacion con los chicos, era la semana de chicos contra chicas y la novedad es que seria chicos con temas de chicas y chicas con temas de chicos, Mike, Rory, Artie y el interpretarian a Beyonce… Single ladies, tenian mallas y se suponia que Mike siendo el mejor bailarin estaria al frente pero al ver que Finn, Sam, Noah y Blaine entraban como observadores le rogo que tomara el centro del baile, aunque primero intento hechar a los chicos del equipo, equipo al que pertenecia, nunca entendia que se sintieran avergonzados pero ahora viendose en mallas a punto de bailar frente a Blaine… no era vergüenza, pero si inseguridad.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿no ibamos a ir por partes para el coche de Finn?- escucho a Sam preguntar.

-pense que te gustaria lo de practicar defensa…- pero Blaine fue interrumpido por Noah que hizo enfasis en su interes mas por el ataque que por la defensa, y despues los escucho hablar de Karofsky, al parecer estaba aun por el colegio, de seguro esperando por él.

Esta ultima semana había practicado defensa y boxeo con Blaine y Finn, Sam y Noah solo se unieron el primer día, y bueno Finn solo estaba unos veinte minutos y luego buscaba como escapar, le frustraba que no tuviera un avance notorio, iba lento pero ya sabia como caer sin lastimarse si lo empujaban, lo del ataque le costaba pero Blaine tenia paciencia con él, incluso permanecia sereno y no se enfadaba, aunque nunca mas hubo la mas leve mencion del beso… besos, ahora estaba intentando trabajar su fuerza, le hacia hacer pesas, flexiones y esas cosas, y luego algo de lucha, le gustaba lo de la lucha, siempre terminaban enredados sobre la colchoneta y el reia en vez de enfadarse como Finn…

-a comer chicos- y Carol todas las noches terminaba la practica invitandolos a cenar, Blaine siempre se sentaba junto a él y constamente lo estaba tocando, incluso iba día tras dia a trabajar en lo de la defensa.

Y no podia dejar de pensar en el beso, sentia como si coquetearan pero dentro de su alma sabia que no era así, lo cual era cruel. Estaba mirando a Blaine mientras cenaban, él estaba memorando una historia de Finn y él súper divertida, cuando termino todos soltaron risotadas, incluso Finn, los miro a todos y aunque su padre reía lo miraba a él, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron su padre alzo una ceja, no comprendió el gesto y lo dejo pasar, no debió hacerlo, antes de dormir Burt Hummel, su padre, entro en su cuarto con un vaso de leche tibia y se sentó frente a él, lo miro unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, su padre parecía querer decir algo pero no sabía cómo empezar a sí que le dejo su tiempo… debió analizar más…

-Kurt, sabes que no tengo problemas con tu preferencia en el área romántica, y sé que es difícil para ti, pero… me atrevo a intervenir por tu bien.- ahora se quedó callado y aunque era cierto, incluso más profundo que cualquier otra charla no sabía de qué iba, okey debió analizar más.

-esta tarde te vi entrenar con Blaine, y hace unos minutos te observe en la cena, y estoy preocupado por cómo te sientes respecto a Blaine, él es increíble… la verdad me agrada que sea tan amigo de ambos y que no tenga problemas con el hecho de que eres gay, pero Kurt el no lo es, lo suyo es solo amistad y he visto como lo miras…- okey esto no estaba bien, no podía tener esta conversación con su padre, no podía estar siendo tan evidente.

FIN DEL CAP.


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA, GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS, MI ÚNICA LECTORA GABRIELA. BUENO CREO QUE LA VOY A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO PORQUE ESTOY INSPIRADA PERO NO SE SI POR MUCHO.

CAPITULO CUATRO

.-papa, es cierto, Blaine es… de ensueño pero es solo amistad como tu dices, es decir puedo ver lo guapo que es pero no siento cosas por él. Por favor no insistas.-

No logro convencer a su padre, estaba seguro, lo conocía y conocía esa mirada, su padre no le había creído así que tendría que ser muy cuidadoso con sus miradas y en como actuaba con Blaine frente a su padre, como primera medida no le celebraría todas y cada una de las cosas que hacía o decía, segunda medida sería evitar al máximo sonrisas por todo o risas y por ultimo evitaría mirarlo, estar tan consiente de él, aunque le costara, después de todo quería ser actor… bueno teatro musical, musicales, brodway.

Llevaba una semana con su plan y aunque notaba menos quisquilloso a su padre… era Blaine quien más había cambiado, estaba total y completamente insoportable, la paciencia parecía haberse acabado, estaba constantemente sermoneándolo y no era tan cuidadoso, incluso los golpes eran más fuertes, al principio de la semana parecía desorientado y algo ansioso, incluso incomodo pero como fueron pasando los días se volvió amargo, y ahora había caído en la lona tantas veces que el culo le dolía como el demonio, se levantó indignado.

-dejemos esto aquí, creo que es suficiente.- se estiro su ropa con enfado, estaba en eso cuando Blaine sin motivo alguno lo empujo, el intento repeler el ataque y de alguna forma se hizo un lio y enredo sus piernas con las de Blaine que con el impulso no logro sostenerse y ambos cayeron en la lona, Blaine sobre él, una semana atrás ambos habrían reído y su Blaine habría rodado hacia un lado y luego le hubiera ayudado a levantarse, pero esta vez no, no ahora, ahora el lo miro de una forma tan intensa, había mucha rabia en esa mirada, y no se movió, el intento quitárselo pero Blaine no se movió, es más le tomo de las muñecas por sobre su cabeza, estaba inmovilizado y a su merced…

-¿quieres verte en esta situación con alguno de esos abusadores Kurt?- y apretó sus manos estrujándole las muñecas, de seguro le dejaba marcas, intento revolverse pero Blaine metió una pierna entre las suyas y subió el muslo hasta dejarlo en contacto directo con su entrepierna, ahora si no se movió, se tensó, si el decidía mover un poco más su pierna le causaría mucho dolor y ambos lo sabían, él incluso alzo una ceja y parecía arrogante y superior.

-ninguno de esos homofóbicos se tumbaría sobre mí, créeme.- pudo ver en su expresión que se incomodó e incluso parecía avergonzado, se levantó de forma cuidadosa pero no espero que le ayudara, se levantó antes, se sacudió la ropa…

-si sabes que no te haría daño ¿verdad?- y se acercó mientras hablaba, demonios porque tenía que acercarse tanto, es que no podía no invadir su espacio personal.

-la verdad llevas días golpeándome Blaine, y ahora se sintió mal… eres mucho más fuerte y creo que si hubiera… me habrías causado dolor si hubiera intentado soltarme por la fuerza.- el miro hacia el suelo y clavo la mirada en sus pies, luego respiro hondo y lo miro, había culpa en sus ojos. –tienes razón, llevo días de mal humor y las he pagado contigo, me hubiera permitido lastimarte si lo hubieras intentado… soltarte por la fuerza, Kurt… yo no…- volvió a mirar el suelo, y se notaba angustiado, la verdad no es que hubiera tenido miedo, él también estaba desafiándolo, y aunque Blaine lo inmovilizo sin problemas y todo eso, el realmente no tuvo miedo, nunca pensó que Blaine pudiera realmente lastimarlo…

-estoy seguro que solo te habrías pasado un poco, no como asustarme o golpearme de verdad… no te tengo miedo Blaine- entonces el levanto la cara y le dedico una sonrisa, de esas radiantes, de esas que le iluminaban los ojos.

-gracias, Kurt… me gustaría decir que hubiera sido incapaz de infringirte dolor pero… nada muy brutal… ¿amigos?- dicho eso estiro sus brazos ofreciéndole un abrazo, a regañadientes se acercó y dejo que lo estrechara entre sus brazos, esto era un retroceso en su campaña de alejarse y demostrar que no le importaba, para colmo su padre decidió salir en ese momento, maldijo mentalmente a Blaine y sus malos momentos.

Ambos entraron ya que su padre salió a buscarlos para la cena, pero Blaine se disculpó porque tenía una cena familiar, viernes por la noche, si de seguro, se inclinaba más a pensar que él tenía una cita, porque no lo admitía era otro asunto, le dijo a su padre que se asearía un poco antes de cenar, lavo sus manos y su rostro… decidió ir así a la mesa, así después se daba un a limpieza facial intensiva y un baño de espuma en su bañera, encontró a su padre junto a la puerta, estaba despidiendo a Blaine… estaba conversando con Blaine y lo único que se grabó en su cabeza fue _creo que le gustas a Kurt, no deberías alentarlo…_ lo demás eran palabras pero no lograba juntarlas, su padre acaba de decirle a Blaine que él se sentía atraído por él, que le gustaba, no escucho nada de parte de Blaine pero podía imaginarse lo que pasaba por la cabeza del moreno, oh maldición su padre…. ¿Por qué? No era justo, el no estaba esperando nada, no había esperanza en sus sentimientos pero al menos podía haberlo dejado con un poco de dignidad, su padre cerro la puerta y fue al comedor sin verlo, se quedo sentado en la escala unos segundos, intentando asimilar todo… Blaine no debería haberse enterado nunca, ese era su secreto.

No pego los ojos hasta bien avanzada la noche, pensaba y pensaba en las repercusiones de las palabras de su padre, lo más probable es que Blaine no se acercara, que desapareciera, o actuara diferente con él, con rechazo, ya no se acercaría demasiado y definitivamente ya no lo tocaría… el no soportaría ese trato, no de Blaine, lo soportaba de muchas personas, sus compañeros de clases, que no le permitían entrar en los camerinos, oh demonios no podía pasar por eso, ver el rechazo, la repulsión… aun recordaba cómo se alejaron de él sus compañeros, sus amigos, como si ser gasy significara que te gustaran todos los chicos… bahh…

Después de mucho pensar llego a la única solución que haría que Blaine no cambiara su forma de ser con él y que él conservara su orgullo, tenía que negar sus sentimientos, tenía que demostrarles que él no sentía nada más que amistad por Blaine, ¿y cómo hacerlo? Esa era la pregunta, no sabía cómo, nada más abrir los ojos fue a casa de Rachel, Mercedes llego cinco minutos después, ensayaron una canción y luego se relajaron viendo el desfile de modas de valentino que Rach tenía grabado, les conto su problema, Mercedes le aconsejo afrontar todo, según ella la idea que tenia de Blaine por lo poco que lo conocía era de un buen chico, y no creía que el actuara como sus ex amigos, Rachel sin embargo le dio otra idea, pero le dijo que no sabía cómo aconsejarlo, su idea era… más una vivencia personal, cuando todo el mundo pensó que a ella le gustaba su hermanastro Finn, que si le gustaba ella se

ligo a Puckerman, y con eso acallo todo comentario, claro el ligue con Puck no fue algo bueno, y paso a la larga lista del chico pero eso le sirvió, el problema es que en su colegio no habían más chicos gay… o bueno que hayan salido del closet, solo él, y no es que conociera mucha gente, por gente se refería a chicos gay.

Cine, esa noche iría al cine con Rachel, su amiga estaba loca por Leonardo DiCaprio y quería ver su última película, como era sábado le parecía patético irse a la cama temprano, más cuando estaba seguro que Finn y su amigo saldrían por ahí. Llegaron un poco antes de la cena por un abrigo para él, y como todas las veces que su amiga iba a la casa Finn se volvía torpe y súper bullicioso, estaban por salir cuando entro Blaine en la sala, no sabía si venia llegando o si ya estaba por alguna parte pero hay estaba y lo miraba fijamente, sin una sonrisa o enojo, solo lo miraba, esperando… como si esperara que el hiciera algo…

Burt su padre le pregunto si tenían dinero, en general, hizo la pregunta en plural por lo que estaba preguntando a Finn y a él, Finn como siempre le decía que si tenía, Carol le daba una mesada y además su hermanastro trabajaba en un taller mecánico con Blaine para tener capital, él por su parte estiro la mano, tenía algo de efectivo pero siempre era bueno tener por emergencias, estaba guardando el dinero en su cartera cuando su padre les pregunto si salían los cuatro juntos, inmediatamente negó y dijo que él y Rachel iban al cine…

-seguramente Finn y Blaine van a alguna fiesta, pero con Rachel vamos al cine.- sintió como su amiga presionaba sus dedos en su brazo.

-voy de resguardo Burt, como quien dice de violín.- entonces todos dejaron de hacer lo que fuera y los miraron, como si su amiga hubiera empezado a hablar en parsel o algo por el estilo.

-¿de violín? No comprendo.- su padre si comprendía pero no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien, estaba seguro porque lo miro directo a los ojos.

-Kurt tiene una cita y como en realidad no conocemos al sujeto decidimos que los acompañaría.- el miro a su amiga y sabía que los ojos se le estaban saliendo de sus orbitas, y ella hay estaba tan cándida como siempre, como si fuera inocente y sin mal intención, y ella como si dijera _esta bonita la noche o hace buen tiempo_, al parecer Rachel estaba siguiendo el plan de su experiencia.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA, BUENO AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO GABRIELA, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE.

CAPITULO CINCO

-¿una cita? ¿Una cita con quién? ¿De dónde lo conocen? ¿Cómo se llama?- perfecto Rachel quería despistar a Blaine pero soltó una bomba frente a su padre, y por alguna razón Finn siguió con su vida, fue por algo pero Blaine estaba de brazos cruzados mirándolo con suspicacia.

-papa luego te hablo de…- pero su padre levanto un dedo y lo hizo callar. –Responde mis preguntas o no sales.- se lo quedo mirando sin saber que decir, el podría inventárselo pero el solo hecho de que su padre le estuviera negando salir lo impacto, nunca pensó que Burt Hummel le negara algo…

-creo que metí la papa… Burt somos adolecentes y es normal que tengamos citas… Finn las tiene y de seguro no le pides referencias… tío Kurt tiene una cita con un chico que conocimos de otro coro… y yo lo acompaño como seguridad… por favor no le niegues la salida.- su padre sentía cariño por su amiga, ya que Rachel era decidida manipuladora y ambiciosa pero muy dulce, dulce y adorable, termino por aceptar, entonces Blaine dijo que Finn y el también irían al cine, le pregunto qué película verían y que cine irían, cuando se negó a responder su padre le pregunto por el cine, y tuvo que decirle a cual irían pero gracias a Rachel lo embaucaron con la película, le dijeron la más romántica y llorona de las que estaban en cartelera porque Finn ni drogado entraba… ya estaba por tener una aneurisma, iba prácticamente gritándole a Rachel en el auto, su amiga estaba completamente afligida porque nunca pensó en como resultarían las cosas, con el coche de Blaine siguiéndolos a pocos metros, entonces en el siguiente semáforo su amiga lo miro con una tremenda sonrisa, casi espeluznante… bueno no pero si daba miedo.

-ya sé cómo arreglarlo Kurt. Recuerdas ese chico que te defendió cuando nos inscribimos para las seccionales, Jasón algo…- si recordaba al chico, y no era un chico, bueno no un adolecente por lo menos, era coreógrafo autorizado para la competencia de coros, y era bailarín profesional en brodway.

-Jesse saint James. Lo recuerdo.- ¿Qué tenía ese chico que ver con todo esto?

-él te dijo que podías pedirle su ayuda cuando quisieras y Kurt sé que te niegas a creerlo pero el coqueteo contigo y si eso no es suficiente el es gay y te dijo que te apoyaba porque el paso por todo esto… ¿lo has llamado?- okey no le gustaba como trabajaba la mente de Rachel.

-no, no lo he llamado, lo sabrías.- entonces su amiga le saco el teléfono justo cuando dieron el verde y el no pudo hacer nada porque el coche tras ellos le toco el claxon, la escucho hablar con el sujeto, relatarle toda la historia, bueno un poco más dramáticamente de lo que era en realidad y luego con una sonrisa se despidió.

-¿Qué dijo?- no pudo evitar preguntar cuando su amiga corto la llamada, aunque ya sabía que él dijo que si, Rachel lo miro con una sonrisa.

-en serio Kurt ese chico quiere ligar contigo.- bufo nada elegante y la miro en el siguiente semáforo, ella le relato la conversación, Jesse había aceptado sin hacerse de rogar, y con agrado, incluso pidió escoger el la película, aunque Rachel quería ver la de Leonardo acepto por él, según ella, también le comento que como Jesse estaba por salir a un antro estaba listo para una cita y que se encontrarían en el cine.

Al llegar Blaine y Finn se acercaron inmediatamente, iban entrando cuando su amiga se detuvo en seco…

-¿qué hace ese animal aquí? ¿Qué hace junto a Jesse?- entonces el sondeo el lugar con la mirada y lo encontró, Jesse era alto y se destacaba fácilmente entre la gente, lo observo detalladamente, tenía el cabello con un sofisticado peinado que simulaba ser desordenado pero que él sabía que tardabas varios minutos en lograr, lo sabía porque el mismo llevaba algo similar, iba con un ajustado jeans azul pero el color primario no el mezclilla, y una camiseta blanca con estampados… la torre Eiffel la palabra parís… y algunas frases en francés, estaba para comérselo, era guapísimo y además talentoso ¿Por qué no sentía una atracción por él? Bueno era unos años mayor y además el ya estaba… atraído por otro. Okey ya se fijo en el otro chico y no pudo más que abrir la boca, era… Mark McCall, es un bailarín bastante bueno, competencia, desagradable…

-¿Qué… animal?- Finn parecía todo perdido mirando hacia todos lados, Finn era como un enorme gran danés, scooby doo, siempre torpe, entonces él le apunto al chico.

-lo siento Kurt pero yo no voy contigo y ese desagradable sujeto… cuando se presento me dijo… y cito "hola preciosa es tu hora de suerte, Mark desvirguinador ardiente McCall" no entrare a una sala oscura con ese.- Finn y Blaine se ofrecieron a ir con ellos y por alguna razón Blaine sonreía.

Se acercaron a los chicos y Jesse le enseño los ticket de la película escogida, de terror… -hola Kurt, espero que te gusten las de terror.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-suspenso… pero nada muy sangriento… hola Jesse… mmm me encanta esa camiseta- entonces Jesse le sonrio de la forma mas lobuna que había visto en su vida.

-te vez sensacional.- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, le dio las gracias a Jesse mientras se alejaba de sus manos su cabello y antes de que Mark hiciera un comentario los presento. -Jesse este es Finn mi hermano, creo que te hable de él, a Rachel mi mejor amiga ya la conoces y él es Blaine, un amigo.- entonces Blaine estiro su mano y si no estaba equivocado juraría que le apretó la mano mientras le decía una lindura como _eres mayor, serás el responsable porque esa película es con restriccion de edad… ¿si sabes que Kurt aun no cumple siquiera los diecisiete?_ y una sonrisa.

-solo faltan dos semanas Blaine, y Jesse solo es unos años mayor, no pensé que necesitaras a alguien que se responsabilizara por ti.- le hizo un gesto para ir a la sala pero Rachel les recordó que Finn y Blaine aun no tenían ticket, y ella se ofreció a acompañarlos a la taquilla, se quedó mirando la escena, Blaine solo era dos meses mayor pero aún tenía diecisiete años y no le venderían el ticket, lo vio acercarse, lo vio sonreír y lo vio coquetear y para su asombro salir de la taquilla con dos ticket, eso lo enfureció, ¿es que no había ni una chica en el planeta que se le resistiera?

Entraron en la sala y fueron hasta los asientos perfectos, como dicen el ancho de la pantalla hacia tras, en el centro, primero paso Jesse y le hizo una seña, el siguió tras él, la idea era que Mark siguiera y luego Rachel, para dejar definidas las parejas pero Finn le paso el brazo a Mark y le hablo de la pantalla, el punto es que lo hizo hacer un giro y Blaine para su asombro se coló entre ellos y tiro de Rachel tomándola de la mano, Finn fue tras ella y Mark quedo al final del grupo junto a Finn y el pasillo, bien por su amiga pero no tanto por él, Blaine quedo justo a su lado, y lo miraba con una sonrisa, okey esto era… extraño, bebió de su enorme refresco para bajar la temperatura, al parecer le estaba subiendo la presión… o está bien, la libido también, Blaine estiro su enorme cesto de palomitas y Jesse hizo lo mismo, él se quedó mirando las dos opciones, gano la cita, se suponía que estaba de cita con Jesse, pero Blaine no retiro sus palomitas así que termino por sacar también, llevaba unos minutos de la película y no lograba concentrarse, y estaba engullendo palomitas como maniaco, no podía negarse a ninguno, intento despejarse y decidió concentrarse en la película, pero justo apareció el asesino y el salto en el asiento, no por miedo, él no era miedoso, pero estaba más tenso que una cuerda de violín, Blaine estiro su mano y tomo la suya, ahora si la tensión subió por las nubes, iba a tener una aneurisma estaba seguro, Jesse miro sus manos y él se soltó de Blaine, _concéntrate Kurt_ se repetía una y otra vez, fue un error, la película no daba miedo pero tenía mucha sangre, no ayudaba que el fuera… débil de estómago, empezó a sentir nauseas, y cuando el asesino prácticamente le saco la tráquea a uno de los estúpidos excursionistas y la sangre salto hacia todos lados y estaba seguro que tripas… okey este era su momento de arrancar, se levantó con una mano en la boca y corrió fuera de la sala hasta el baño de chicos, pero una vez fuera las náuseas desaparecieron, se mojó la cara y se miró un buen rato en el espejo, se miró hasta ver entrar a Blaine e ir directo hacia él -¿te encuentras bien? Decidí venir a ver como estabas.- quizás le hubiera creído si no estuviera tan pálido, y no estuviera mojándose las muñecas, además parecía sudado.

-la sangre me revuelve el estómago, nunca voy a trabajar en medicina.- Blaine que en ese momento se concentraba en mojar sus manos levanto la mirada y se quedó viéndolo a través del espejo, luego mojo su cara.

-somos dos… tu novio debió escoger algo que te guste.- entonces el fue por una toalla de papel y seco su cara, el fue por otra para secar su cara y cuando estuvo cerca…. Le respondió.

-no es mi novio, es la primera cita… aún no sabemos que nos gusta… aunque no sé si puedo llamarla cita, no con ustedes entrometiéndose.- y Blaine solo le dedico una sonrisa mientras salían, le pregunto si iba a volver a la sala y cuando el negó le pregunto si entraban a otra sala… "Cazadores de Sombras" ya la había visto, Mercedes adoraba la saga y no pudo negarse a verla… okey incluso leyó los libros, pero le dijo que no, porque él nunca había hecho algo así, colarse, pero Blaine lo tomo de la mano y tiro de él, finalmente entraron en la sala, sin que los atraparan, y cuando entro un acomodador le encomendó traerles palomitas, Blaine Anderson era un descarado.

Finalmente su cita con Jesse se transformó en una salida… de grupo y la película fue solo para Blaine y él, no se quejaba de los resultados pero solo era alimentar la fantasía, unas chicas junto a ellos pensaron que eran pareja y que eran adorables, iba a negarlo pero Blaine le dio las gracias y les dijo que era su primera cita, la verdad ese chico siempre estaba sorprendiéndolo, más cuando tomo su mano a costa de las chicas que suspiraron al verlos, y claro en la película había una pareja gay que al parecer era la favorita de todo el mundo, bueno de los interesados en la saga.

Jesse le propuso ir a un bar… pub… local o como se llame a esos lugares después del cine, beberían algunos refrescos y se divertirían un rato, pero cuando menciono el lugar Finn se negó a dejarlo ir, se puso todo terco y le dijo incluso que avisaría a Burt, _scandal_, era un pub gay de lo más… como dice el nombre "escandaloso" no necesitaba las palabras de Finn para saber que era un lugar prohibido según los padres, de vez en cuando hacían redadas cola policía, y para su asombro fue Blaine quien insistió en ir, aunque Jesse en realidad lo estaba invitando a él, solo a él, pero finalmente incluso Rachel sentía curiosidad, al llegar en los tres coches se quedaron mirando la puerta de entrada, había un sujeto vestido como Jim Carey en la máscara, con un traje amarillo, y le pedía identificación a algunas personas, a otras los dejaba entrar e incluso los saludaba…

-bien genio como se supone que entraremos. Eres el único con la edad…- Finn aún no terminaba de rezongar pero Jesse le interrumpió.

-soy habitual en este pub y no tendré problemas en hacer entrar a Kurt como mi cita, y tu Finn no pareces un adolescente así que Rachel entra contigo. El que tendrá problemas es Blaine.-

FIN DEL CAP.


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA, AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO, VIVA VIVA TENGO OTRA LECTORA! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

CAPITULO SEIS

Blaine con su actitud arrogante y esa sonrisa falsa… al parecer la antipatía era mutua, pero Blaine en vez de enojarse le sonrió a su cita y le dijo que Blaine Anderson nunca tenía ese tipo de problemas. Blaine se quitó la cazadora y la camisa, se quedó con una camiseta sin mangas negra, hacia frio pero eso provoco que su cuerpo expulsara algo así como vapor, avanzo hasta la puerta y lo vio coquetearle al tipo ese, él y los demás también se acercaron y lo último que escucho fue que el sujeto vestido como la máscara le decía que se veían dentro, a lo que Blaine le respondía que no le aseguraba nada, que cruzara los dedos porque él era la pieza más jugosa del plato. -¿estás seguro que no es gay?- negó vigorosamente, estaba seguro que no lo era, lo había visto dándose el lote con chicas desde que lo conocía.

-el solo adora ser deseado y no le importa el género.- entro molesto y no se preocupó mucho por los movimientos de Jesse para hacerlos entrar, la verdad esta cita no estaba resultando como debía, o por lo menos no estaba cumpliendo con sus expectativas, Blaine no se veía aceptando que el solo lo veía como amigo y él no estaba alucinando por Jesse, que debo decir es extra sexy, incluso se sentía mal por él, todo este espectáculo que estaban montando solo… estaba celoso de Blaine, celoso de su… que incluso Jesse lo mirara, si porque hacía dos segundos lo pillo mirándole el culo a su amigo. Blaine estaba en una mesa y les hizo señas, okey incluso conseguía una buena mesa, fueron y permitió que Jesse lo sentara arrinconado, pidieron cervezas aunque Blaine prefirió un trago de un color dorado con sombrilla y popote. Todo el mundo se lo estaba pensando bien, charlaban de todo y Jesse estaba ganándose a Finn, con Blaine era otro el asunto, Rachel estaba de su lado pero esta noche solo tenía ojos para Finn, y su hermanastro no estaba nada molesto por eso…

Rachel se levantó de pronto y dijo -vi un micrófono, rápido Kurt este tema nos sale perfecto.- el se negó casi con violencia, no iba a hacer el ridículo en un bar gay, ya era mucho el estereotipo, pero entonces su borracha amiga invito a Jesse que salto de la silla como si hubiera estado esperando la oportunidad toda la noche, tuvieron que esperar un poco pero les volvieron a pasar el tema, ambos se subieron sobre un taburete y Finn corrió a ayudar a Rachel que no le soltó la mano porque… después le preguntaría…

-este trago es delicioso Kurt… pruébalo.- negó sin dejar de mirar a la tarima a los cantantes.

-solo un sorbito.- ahora si giro la cara hacia Blaine que se había movido hasta quedar junto a él.

-yo no bebo Blaine. Y lo sabes.- giro rápidamente la cara hacia los cantantes, Jesse lo miraba y juraría que estaba cantándole a él.

-siempre intento ofrecerte cosas diferentes por si algo te gusta… de vez en cuando es divertido beber un poco.-

-Hace pésimo para la piel y sinceramente vuelve boba a la gente, les hace hacer cosas que no haría y también les borra la memoria… estoy seguro que terminaras borracho esta noche.- le dijo sin mirarlo, por lo que se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de Blaine apoyarse sobre su hombro y luego el dedo de Blaine pasar suavemente por su cuello.

-tu piel es suave y limpia… sin granos ni imperfecciones… ¿es porque no bebes? No te alteres no estoy de broma ni borracho, es solo conversación.- pero no quito la mano aunque ya no tocaba directamente su piel, eso le subió… okey le hirvió la sangre, si estaba alterado pero no de molesto y eso lo enfadaba, además no quería ni pensar porque había mencionado lo de "borracho" prefirió desviar el tema.

-no es por eso, cuido mi piel… okey tu ganas déjame probar eso.- entonces su amigo le estiro el trago, le dio un sorbo largo y el alcohol quemo su garganta, pero tenía razón, tenía buen sabor, mucho mejor que otros tragos, mucho mejor que la cerveza, vio a Blaine pedir una copa para él, pero prefirió quedarse con la mitad que le quedaba a Blaine que beber la otra nueva, sin que lo notara giro la copa hasta beber de donde Blaine había bebido, era estúpido pero le daba calosfríos solo pensar que él puso sus labios hay.

Jesse se metió entre ellos y obligo a Blaine a moverse de su sitio, entonces sí que coqueteo con él, Blaine ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta, aunque estaba constantemente llamando su atención intencionalmente, Jesse era mayor, más alto, podría decir que incluso más guapo pero Blaine era… un divo, el rey… un dios, lo tenía tan creído que no se dejaba minimizar por nadie, pero todo fue a peor cuando de pronto Blaine se levantó y le estiro la mano. –Kurt ven vamos a bailar.- Jesse puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-hey niño, Kurt esta en medio de una cita conmigo y la verdad esto de tener compañía ya es un asco, lo siento pero es cierto, si el baila con alguien será conmigo. Búscate otro.- el no pudo menos que tener la boca abierta y mirar a Jesse sorprendido, es… bueno él sabía todo, él sabía que le gustaba Blaine y que iba para convencerlo que no estaba interesado de forma amorosa, incluso él le pregunto varias veces si estaba seguro de que Blaine fuera hetero, porque parecía interesado en él…

-Blaine creo que Jesse tiene razón, quizás es porque como es un pub gay te sientas incómodo porque la mayoría son chicos creo y Kurt es tu amigo…- entonces Blaine alzo una ceja a Rachel y luego chisto, el hizo eso tan vulgar como chistar.

-yo no me complico Rachel, si le pedí bailar es porque quiero y sé que a Kurt le gusta bailar… pero como dice Jesse puedo buscarme otro compañero de baile.- ahora sí que alucino, Blaine giro sobre sus talones y se acercó a la pequeña pista de baile, lo vio mirar en panorámico y luego acercarse a un chico… bueno eran tres chicos bailando juntos, lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo girar sobre sus pies, obviamente el chico se pegó a Blaine y bailo con él… bailo de forma… cachonda.

Blaine era una especie de celebridad en ese pub gay, prácticamente se estaban peleando por bailar con él, los chicos le llevaban tragos y lo manoseaban en la pista y Blaine se movía al ritmo de la música sin enterarse de lo que provocaba.

-¿hey chicos están seguros de que ese chico es hetero? Lo pregunto porque verlo hay de reina me hace dudar.- Jesse no estaba preguntando bien, él estaba molesto con Blaine, seguramente solía ser la guinda de la torta y Blaine se robaba todos los protagónicos.

-ya lo dije Jesse, Blaine solo es… no le importa el género él siempre es lo mejor de lo mejor y le encanta que lo adoren. Además no tiene prejuicios.- y sus palabras eran veneno para el rubio bailarín, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la pista de baile, bailaron justo a un lado de Blaine y un moreno sin camiseta, un moreno con una tableta de chocolate tan real como el color de su piel, estaba celosísimo y él parecía ni enterarse, en medio de la canción Blaine grito a todo pulmón cambio de pareja hizo un giro y para su descontrol el tomo a Jesse de la cintura y lo hizo girar con él, estaba vez estaba celoso confundido y se sentía violento, más cuando el moreno no dejaba de poner su enorme mano en su culo, Jesse parecía perdido, sorprendido pero no molesto, bailaron unos minutos pero estaba seguro de ver a Blaine hablarle al oído a Jesse y este se quedó tieso y luego lo soltó y se fue a la mesa. El moreno lo alzo, literalmente lo alzo con una mano en su culo, puso la mano sobre la del sujeto y la subió pero otra mano se puso sobre la suya y en un tirón bastante fuerte y violento cayo en los brazos de su amigo.

-lo siento Knox pero viene con migo.- era increíble, Blaine era increíble, bailaron unos segundos antes de que el mismo lo escoltara a la mesa, entonces noto los ojos nebulosos, estaba borracho, el mismo se sentía algo achispado por su media copa… y porque también había probado un poco de cerveza… okey okey un vaso de cerveza.

La salida duro una hora más, Blaine bebió dos copas más enviadas por distintos admiradores, iba tan borracho que se apoyaba en Finn, incluso cuando lo beso no estaba tan mal, Jesse lo beso cuando se despidieron junto a su auto, él se suponía llevaría Rachel y Finn a Blaine, pero cuando volvió junto a ellos Blaine estaba sentado en el piso y se tomaba la cabeza entre sus manos, Finn y Rachel estaban tan acaramelados que le daba pena alejarlos, más porque su hermanastro ni un beso le había dado a su amiga, y Rachel se moría por un beso, la veía incluso ponerse en las posiciones adecuadas…

-Finn lleva a Rachel a su casa… yo llevo a Blaine.- pero su hermanastro negó y se le acerco.

-Blaine te va a dar mucho trabajo Kurt, apenas se sostiene y… - no era ningún debiol, incluso ahora tenia algo de musculos, y Blaine no era tan pesado, a pesaer de ser mas grande que él estaba seguro de poder subirlo al auto, se inclino y lo llamo, lo tomo por debajo de los brazos y lo levanto, Blaine se abrazo a él y camino al coche, incluso alzo las manos cuando le puso el cinturón de seguridad, salio del estacionamiento despacio, no tenia malos reflejos pero se sentía achispado,.

A mitad de camino le pidió a Blaine que dejara de mirarlo, lo ponía de los nervios y mas que ahora alzara su mano y tocara su cabello.

-¿te gusta él?- le respondió con un sí, sin pensarlo, sin mirarlo tampoco.

-¿de verdad te gusta o solo es físico? no lo conoces para que te guste- esas eran muchas palabras para un borracho… bueno su voz era de borracho y no se le entendía muy bien.

-tienes razón no lo conozco y esta noche no ayudaste en nada para que lo conociera, es… guapo pero no sé nada mas.- se movió en el asiento para intentar que Blaine dejara de jugar con su cabello pero el solo se acomodó mejor.

-yo soy guapo… y me conoces.- desvió solo un segundo la mirada, el seguía mirándolo.

-si lo eres ¿Qué con eso?- okey quizás si debía tener esta conversación, y lo mejor es que él se caía de borracho, no recordaría nada y podía saber más o menos que pensaba Blaine.

-¿te gusto? Burt dice que si… yo creía que si pero ahora… Jesse.- dijo el nombre de Jesse casi con rabia, incluso dejo de mirarlo… por unos segundos, volvió a mirarlo.

-eres mi amigo… eres guapo y me agradas. Pero tuve una cita con Jesse.- el dejo de jugar con su cabello, incluso se alejó en el asiento.

-soy mil veces mas guapo que ese muñequito Barbie que se cree la gran cosa.- y se cruzó de brazo, soltó una risita porque era primera vez que lo veía hacer un berrinche.

FIN DEL CAP.


	7. Chapter 7

OKEY LES DEJE OTRO CAP PORQUE ME DEMORE EN SUBIR!

CAPITULO SIETE

-no estoy tan seguro, Jesse es bien guapo… y seria muñeco ken.-

-es un Barbie yo soy un ken… pero no soy rubio ni de plástico… soy mucho más guapo.- no pudo menos que soltar una carcajada, Blaine era adorable cuando se encaprichaba, entonces le reclamo por reírse de él, incluso se lanzó sobre él y cubrió su boca con la mano, bien eso no era tan divertido… no, si era divertido, si porque llegaron a su casa y él se estaciono.

-okey Blaine ya no importa, llegamos a tu casa, que descanses… ya puedes bajar.- añadió la última frase porque el estaba de rodillas sobre el asiento apoyado en el respaldo y muy cerca mirándolo.

-Kurt, buenas noches.- y se acercó más, cada vez más… lentamente acercándose, sus ojos fijos en los suyos pero por un segundo el miro sus labios y al perder el contacto visual pudo reaccionar y poner una mano sobre el pecho del chico.

-¿Qué haces? – Blaine puso su mano sombre la suya entrelazando sus dedos.

-besarte.-

-no, no puedes besarme cada vez que estés borracho.- hay esta, lo dijo.

-si puedo… Jesse obtuvo un beso de buenas noches… yo quiero uno.- abrió la boca para protestar pero la boca de Blaine estuvo sobre la suya en cosa de segundos, no solo su boca, su lengua y para que fingir, se derretía, permitido que el beso siguiera, respondió a ese beso… incluso se atrevió a tomarlo de la cintura y acercarlo más, Blaine sabia besar, sabia como derretir como hervir la sangre como volverte loco, Blaine tiro de él y su cuerpo respondía naturalmente, ahora estaba casi sobre él, sentado en sus piernas, y Blaine metió sus manos bajo su camisa, oh dios esto era delicioso, darse el lote con Blaine Anderson era lo mejor que te podía pasar, claro siempre y cuando no se prendieran las luces de la casa y un enorme sujeto con un bate en las manos se acercara al coche…

-Blaine alguien viene.- su borracho copiloto se estiro e intento mirar… dijo casi initiliglemente "Cooper" nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes, no de Blaine o Finn por lo menos, se bajó rápido del coche y para su asombro si era Copper, Cooper Anderson… el sexy dios de los comerciales, rápidamente alzo las manos.

-hey solo vine a dejar a Blaine… esta…- pero en ese momento su copiloto se bajó y tropezó cayendo al suelo, Coper y él corrieron a ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Cooper… hermano…- entonces el sexy… mega sexy hombre negó y miro con una ceja alzada a Blaine.

-estas borracho… estas de suerte que los papas no estén en casa.- empezó el camino de vuelta a casa con su hermano a rastras pero Blaine no soltó su ayuda, por lo que camino con ellos.

-este es mi hermano mayor… guapo… talentoso… es actor… es pésimo pero es tan guapo que no importa.- entonces el sujeto… es decir su hermano lo soltó y él tuvo que cargar con todo el peso.

-te apuesto que tu amigo ni sabía que soy tu hermano… dices que no tengo talento pero estas celoso de mí.-

-le encanta decir que es guapo, sigue por aquí y lo escucharas bien seguido.- pero Cooper volvió a cargarlo.

-entonces es de familia, y dudo que aya alguien más vanidoso que tú en este planeta Anderson.- y para su asombro ambos chicos dijeron "hey" y luego ambos chicos rieron.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta se giró y con un gesto se despidió el mega sexy de los comerciales pero Blaine se abalanzo a tropezones hacia él, se detuvo y lo afirmo, y se aprovechó para envolverlo con sus brazos como un pulpo y le susurro que lo besara, okey estaba su hermano hay mirando y no lo iba a besar, por mas que se lo pidiera con esa sexy voz, le dijo que se calmara pero Blaine como todas las otras veces no le importo y estampo sus labios sobre los suyos, algo corto pero súper intenso, sintió que enrojecía y la temperatura le subio por las nubes…

-basta… Blaine… mmm hasta luego.- Cooper agarro a su hermano que solo sonreia y con un gesto lo despidio.

Al dia siguiente estuvo todo el día dando saltos, cadavez que sonaba el telefono o se cerraba una puerta, no sabia porque Blaine no aparecia, porque no iba por explicaciones… o a dar explicaciones, estaba borracho pero su hermano estaba hay, y el lo beso frente a él, Finn estuvo viendo deportes con su padre todo el día.

Su cuerpo estaba en tal estado de estrés que afectaba su baile y su canto, ya era jueves, casi toda una semana sin saber nada de Blaine, Finn había llegado tardisimo el martes y miercoles, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miro extraño…

-¡Kurt! ¿ya lo sabes?- le dedico una mirada a Rachel para que se explicara, Mercedes llego junto a ellos y le dijo lo que Rachel queria decir con ese "¿ya lo sabes?" Jesse St James estaba contratado como coreografo, y no tardo en encontrarlo, club Glee era su lugar favorito en ese colegio. Ahora lo compartiria con Jesse, nada mas entrar Jesse fue y tomo asiento junto a él, e hicieron las presentaciones.

Jesse era una especie de tirano, incluso los cito para el sabado por la mañana a practicar, llamo peresozos a casi todo el mundo, y se sobrepaso con Mercedes, tanto que él tuvo que intervenir, su mejor amiga lo odiaba y odiaba el echo de que el chico fuera tras él, lo peor de todo es que lo hacia tan notorio, su favoritismo, incluso queria ponerlo al frente aun cuando Mike era diez veces mejor que él bailando, incluso intentaba que los solos fueran de él, el lunes estaba volviendose loco, no necesitaba que tambien sus compañeros del coro lo odiaran, el martes se encontro con afiches por todo el colegio, estaban reclutando nuevos mienbros para el club glee, obra de Jesse, que consideraba a la mitad como minimo incompetentes.

-te juro que si me vuelve a decir que debo perder peso le voy a estampar en esa pretenciosa cara el pastel de carne de la cafeteria- el rodo los ojos, esos eran toxicos, estaba por entrar al salon glee cuando escucho su nombre… cuando menos lo esperaba, giro lentamente mientras Mercedes entraba al salon, hay estaba él, serio, un sueño de chico, pero llamo su atencion que llevara un jeans oscuro y una camiseta roja con una cazadora negra, estaba para comerselo.

-hola… creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar.- okey él tenia razon, y ya sabia que esto pasaria en algun momento, porque lo dilato tanto aun no sabia…

-hola Blaine ¿quieres hablar ahora?- y el chico del gel se acerco pero mirando el suelo, se detuvo a un metro de él o quizas dos, que se mantuviera distante debia ser alguna señal…

-hey Kurt cariño vamos solo te esperamos… a ti… hola Blaine.- Jesse no podia escoger peor momento para aparecer, el asintio hacia Jesse esperando que él entrara y los dejara solos, y al parecer entendio porque despues de enviar una mirada de odio a Blaine que no contesto a su saludo entro.

-¿Qué hace ese sujeto aquí? No puede ser un estudiante.- Blaine parecia tan molesto, que lo dejo sin palabras, no era dificil de explicar y lo iba a hacer cuando el señor Shu se asomo por la puerta y lo llamo. Solo pudo disculparse con Blaine y entrar al salon, estuvo toda la hora pensando en Blaine, venir al colegio a verlo, esperaba que lo estuviera esperando, pero se llevo una enorme sorpresa al encontrarlo con el equipo de futbol en la cafeteria a la hora del almuerzo, estaba sentado sobre el muro de la ventana y reia a carcajadas de algo que hacia Sam, al pasar junto a ellos con Mercedes y Rachel el lo miro pero no se acerco.

No ingerio nada de su colacion porque no comprendia que pasaba, que hacia hay, que hacia en su colegio, que hacia en la mesa de los deportistas riendo con ellos, estaba con Finn, paracia en su ambiente natural.

-el entrenador no podra resistirse, esta tarde en la practica debes venir y te aceptara en el equipo sin pensarlo.- escucho a Finn decirle a su amigo mientras caminaban por el pasillo, el estaba en su casillero y no pudo evitar escucharlos, entonces los siguio…

-no estoy seguro de seguir ese camino Finn… en Dalton era el niño estrella del equipo…- su hermanastro lo interrumpio diciendo que solo cuando él se fue, entonces se dieron esos empujones de amigos donde Blaine le decia que ya quisiera que fuera cierto, ambos chicos entraron al salon de matematicas, el se apoyo en la pared junto a la puerta mientras su corazon iba tan rapido que temia que colapsara, las manos le sudaban y el vertigo en el vientre… tambien conocido como mariposas en el estomago no atacaban violentamente, Blaine Anderson se había transferido a su colegio, de otra forma no podia venir sin el uniforme de la academia y no podia entrar a las clases y mucho menos presentarse al equipo de futbol, salio disparado buscando a Rachel que estaba en el salon glee, entro como un huracan pero tuvo que guardar silencio, Sam estaba de pie al centro y se disponia a cantar, escogio una pesima cancion… pero comprendio lo que hacia, audicionaba, nada muy terrible porque ya era como un miembro honorario…

-okey Sam no era necesario pero agradesco tu interes.- entonces el rubio los miro a todos y parecia tan perdido.

-¿eso señor Schu quiere decir que ya soy del grupo?- Jesse como de costumbre dijo que no pero el señor shu dijo si, le dijo que hacia dias que ya era del grupo y que esperaba verlo en todas las practicas y en todo lo que tenian que hacer en glee…

-okey Will debes dejar de aceptar a cualquiera que quiera unirse al grupo, si quieren ganar las nacionales no podemos aceptar mediocridades, y lo digo porque tengo aquí el listado de los aspirantes.- todos miraban con odio a Jesse pero en el fondo era cierto, necesitaban buenos candidatos no a cualquiera que creyera que podia cantar.

Esa tarde todos los miembros del grupo iban a estar presentes para las audiciones y la decisión la tomarian el señor Schu, Jesse y Artie, porque invitaron a Artie como juez… bueno porque el chico hacia las veces de director y ademas era super imparcial. De los nueve postulantes seis eran chicas y solo tres chicos de los cuales solo uno podia cantar y no era muy alentador, no porque era Noah "Puck" Puckerman, no tenia mala voz pero le faltaba mucho trabajo, los otros dos chicos ni con trabajo y de las chicas habia una que podia bailar pero nada mas.

FIN DEL CAP.


	8. Chapter 8

OKEY SORRY LA DEMORA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA CAPITULO!

CAPITULO OCHO

-¿es que no hay nadie talentoso además de Rachel y tú en todo este colegio?- podía ver la sonrisa de su amiga por el radillo del ojo, y okey también era bueno para su ego pero no podía aceptar eso frente a sus compañeros, que no eran tan malos.

-basta Jesse… ya encontraremos más personas.- el señor Schu se veía tan frustrado que nadie se atrevió a reclamar por las palabras de Jesse.

Y dudaba que alguien más se uniera después de escuchar las amorosas críticas de Jesse St James, entonces tenían que empezar a trabajar con lo que tenían… todos se fueron pero el se quedo observando el esquema de baile del señor Schu, escucho hablar a Jesse y el señor Schu mas Artie, sabía que debía irse pero quería escuchar.

-todos los postulantes fueron un asco.- okey ya sabía que Jesse opinaba eso.

-no todos fueron tan malos Jesse.- el señor Schu siempre optimista.

-si fueron un asco señor Schu, solo esa tal Sugar podia bailar aunque cantar nada, y Puck… Puckerman es nuestra mejor apuesta en las audiciones, ademas con el en Glee club… señor Schu quizas no nos tiren esos granizados.- Artie tenia un punto, pero vio pasar a Blaine y salio tras él, el dijo que tenian que hablar y la verdad tenia varias preguntas.

Pero no lo alcanzo y despues ya no pudo encontrarlo. Esa noche escucho a Finn al telefono y aunque no pudo identificar con quien hablaba estaba seguro que debia ser Sam, lo escucho decir que Noah queria golpear a Jesse y que estaba seguro que no lo dejaban entrar a Glee porque Jesse tomaba las deciciones, pero para su asombro Finn le decia a su interlocutor que debia ser Sam que el confiaba en Will Schuester, que si el señor Schu lo aceptaba Jesse no podria decir nada.

La conversación de Finn pudo ser con cualquiera menos Rachel, cuando su hermanastro hablaba con su nueva novia solía tartamudear y además rompía cosas a su paso, torpe, se volvía torpe. El tema era miembros del Club Glee así que Finn y con quien sea que hablara no debía preocuparse por Puck, bajo el argumento de Artie, Puck era un nuevo miembro del club glee, se lo diría a la mañana siguiente mientras fueran al colegio. Pero eso solo lo distrajo unos minutos, el tenia la cabeza en otra cosa, ese día no tuvo la conversación con Blaine, pero estuvo pensando mucho antes de dormir, estaba ansioso como si Blaine fuera a pedirle ser novios y eso estaba años luz de ser real, de seguro diría algo como "estaba tan borracho que no sabía lo que hacía" o algo así, y le rompería el corazón, estaba seguro de eso, porque después de que lo buscara no volvió a mirarlo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó más temprano que nunca, se dio una ducha y luego se arregló, el consideraba el mundo una pasarela pero ese día quería ir perfecto, más que perfecto, si romperían su corazón al menos luciría como una estrella de la alta costura, esa mañana Finn conducía, tenían un acuerdo, cada semana iban en el coche del otro, así ahorraban combustible, era ridículo ir en dos coches por separado si iban y venían del mismo lugar, y había sido Finn el gestor de la idea, el acepto solo por aceptar la hermandad, además era… grandioso que él no… se avergonzara de llevarlo en su coche, pero de eso tres años y ya estaban más que acostumbrados, fue todo el camino mirándose en el espejo retrovisor y dejando su cabello perfecto. Al llegar Blaine entro al estacionamiento junto con ellos y Finn estaciono junto a su mejor amigo, no podía pedirle que estacionara más lejos, bajo del coche temeroso, entonces los vio, Blaine estiro su mano y Finn la tomo, un apretón de manos y luego se jalaban y chocaban hombro contra hombro mientras decían "hola Bro" un saludo muy de chicos, y entonces Blaine giro hacia él, cuando estuvo frente a frente Blaine estiro los brazos y le dio un abrazo mientras decía "Hola Kurt" él no era Bro, y no chocaba su hombro, para él era un abrazo bien apretado y un hola en susurro que le provocaba calosfríos, y una sensación de soledad cuando lo soltaba, Finn paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Blaine y le empezó a decir que era valiente, y que el sentía que estaba entrando en en el colegio con mal pie, pero Blaine le dijo que se había presentado en el equipo de futbol, y que había quedado sin suspenso.

Finn y Blaine caminaron rápido dentro del colegio pero él pudo ver que el moreno giro el rostro varias veces en su dirección, y luego notaba a Blaine mirando en su dirección, tenía dos clases con él pero Sam estaba en geometría y acaparo toda la atención de Blaine y la otra era lenguaje, estaban con Finn, y al parecer iban a tener deportes juntos, con Puck, no tendría ni una clase juntos sin alguno de los chicos, esperaba que sí, ya era la hora del almuerzo, pero estaba tan bonito el día que todos estaban comiendo en el patio, en las escaleras, y en las mesas al aire libre, él fue junto con los chicos del club glee, bueno porque Mercedes y Rachel sus mejores amigas estaban hay. Estaba desenvolviendo su ensalada cuando empezó a sonar por los parlantes una melodía, y las porristas empezaron a bajar en fila por la escalera principal, todos quienes estaban hay salieron arrancando, porque las porristas eran las reinas del colegio, las más alta en la escala social, una bandeja chocando sobre la mesa lo hizo saltar, Finn estaba sentándose con ellos.

-no puedo creer que lo haga- su hermanastro estaba sonrojado, como si sintiera vergüenza.

Las porristas empezaron una coreografía pero cuando llego el momento apareció Blaine, en la cima de la escalera, vestido con un pantalón ajustado color rojo y una camisa también ajustada color negra, y gafas de sol amarillas, y un brillante micrófono de esos afirmados en la oreja, empezó a cantar y bailar con un descaro y confianza que provoco que sus amigos del coro se levantaran y le hicieran los… bueno coros, y todo el colegio gritaba y aplaudía, e intentaba imitar el baile de las porristas, en un momento Blaine lanzo sus gafas en su dirección… bueno Finn estaba justo a su lado pero sospechaba que eran para él, las agarro en el aire todo feliz.

-oh dios quizás Blaine sea el único integrante de glee popular… nadie lo molestara, mira como lo adoran.- Rachel tenia una sonrisa enorme en su rostro cuando le dijo eso, entonces tuvo que notar que incluso el equipo de futbol y bueno los deportistas en general aplaudían y gritaban, era ovación general, cuando termino de cantar todos vieron a el señor Schu acercarse a Blaine, y salir caminando juntos.

-le dije que tenía que impresionar a su profesor si quería unirse al coro… tú novio Kurt jamás le hubiera permitido unirse.- ¿qué? Misterio resuelto, era Blaine al teléfono la noche pasada… espera un segundo ¿su novio? Él no tenía novio, ya quisiera un novio, pero a quien quería… bien ya no sabía que pensar ni como estaban las cosas.

-no tengo novio… y si te refieres a Jesse… es un pesado pero también es muy talentoso y perfeccionista.- Rachel asintió, porque podía ser desagradable y muy frontal y cruel pero era cierto, había gente que no tenía el talento o las capacidades para triunfar en eso.

Esa tarde fue con más ilusión que nadie al glee club, y al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Sam, Puck y Blaine en un rincón hasta arriba, ocupo su asiento habitual, en la primera fila junto a Rachel, cuando entro el señor Schu y Jesse se formó el silencio inicial.

-hola chicos, es tan gratificante ver la sala cada vez más llena… den la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes Blaine y Puck.- todos aplaudieron, todos menos Jesse, entonces Blaine se levantó y fue hasta delante.

-esta es mi primera experiencia en un coro… había cantado en público antes pero no a este nivel… competencias y todo eso pero me he informado y espero que juntos vayamos a las nacionales.- y les dedico a todos una sonrisa.

-es decir tendremos que trabajar con un novato… Will no estoy seguro de que sea lo mejor para ir a las nacionales.- pero Blaine solo fue a sentarse, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Jesse ver la actuación de Blaine fue… renovó mis energías, es un talento innato y será un buen elemento para este coro.- y dicho eso pasaron a la tarea de la semana.

Esta vez era dúos. Por lo que tendrían que trabajar de a dos, pero el punto era hacer brillar a ambos cantantes, y tenía que ser con una leve coreografía o una fuerte… pero no podían quedarse quietos, Jesse pensaba necesitaban que aprendieran o más bien mejoraran lo de bailar y cantar a la vez.

Jesse frente a todo el grupo le dijo que como el no necesitaba trabajar en eso porque era excelente mejor trabajaran ya en las canciones que presentarían… que él podía trabajar con él pero el señor Schu le dijo que todos debían cumplir con la tarea y que debido a que tenían cuatro integrantes nuevos Tina, Rachel, Mercedes y él debían trabajar con los nuevos, y a su mejor amiga le pareció estupendo y pidió a Blaine pero el señor Schu le dijo que trabajara con Sugar, al finalizar la clase Blaine hizo giros casi acrobáticos para llegar junto a él, y bueno Jesse que estaba junto a él.

-¿te pones conmigo Kurt? Ya sabemos que trabajamos bien juntos, solo que ahora el que tendrá paciencia serás tú.- y hay estaba, acercándose más de la cuenta, invadiendo su espacio de comodidad, pero esta vez Jesse interpuso su mano deteniendo a Blaine, además le dijo que eran egoísta de su parte imponerse a Kurt de esa manera, que solo lo retrasaría en un momento en el que él debía solo practicar para las nacionales.

Pero el interrumpió las acidas palabras argumentando que el señor Schu le dio la tarea y debía escoger a uno de los nuevos y bajo ese argumento Blaine era su mejor opción, el engominado moreno solo le dedico una sonrisa a Jesse antes de ir por sus cosas y salir.

-Will me pidió que encargara el vestuario para las regionales ¿me acompañas? Ya sabes tenemos el modelo pero las telas y…- le dijo que si casi en un grito, el señor Schu nunca lo dejaba participar del taller de vestuario por sus ideas innovadoras, todos se escandalizaban como si él fuera a vestirlos mal.

A Finn no le pareció que se fuera con Jesse, pero no dijo nada, solo noto su desagrado por su expresión, claro que no le dijo lo que harían porque él podía decirle a Rachel y Rachel decirle al señor Schu, y así se fue con Jesse. La estaba pasando en grande, Jesse le dio carta blanca para escoger las telas y algunos detalles, claro dentro del presupuesto, estaba tan feliz por cómo había fabricado en maqueta unos hermosos trajes con tan poco presupuesto, Jesse le invito a comer una copa de helado y mientras hacían la fila se excusó para ir a los aseos, le dijo su pedido y se fue, si pensara mal estaría seguro que era esa treta de chico para dejar que el otro page la cuenta pero no, Jesse no era de esos. Estaba esperando por Jesse en un costado del mesón cuando vio a Blaine, venía con una bolsa de la tienda deportiva, y venia a su heladería, pero no lo había visto, se puso a la fila y miraba las opciones que colgaban junto a la caja, estaba pagando su pedido cuando un chico de enormes dientes y sonrisa de zorro dijo el nombre de Blaine, Blaine Anderson…

FIN DEL CAP.


	9. Chapter 9

OKEY ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL NUEVO CAPITULO... LO LLAMARE LA VERDAD DE BLAINE! OKEY AQUI UN POQUITO MAS DE MI HISTORIA!

CAPITULO NUEVE

-pero si es Blaine Anderson… solo.- el chico abrazo a una morena de generosas curvas. El sujeto de solo verlo podía saber que era desagradable y que no se llevaba bien con Blaine.

-Sebastián… ¿Qué haces por aquí?- y noto que Blaine estaba incomodo pero no solo eso, parecía molesto incómodo y algo triste.

-de salida con una amiga… supongo que tú no haces eso. Salir con amigas.- okey no sabía que quería decir rabit pero no le gustaba su tono de voz.

-después de un tiempo te das cuenta que lo mejor es ser uno mismo… fiel a mí mismo.- ¿Por qué no lo enfrentaba como a tantos otros chicos? La dependienta le pidió el dinero pero Blaine estaba… parecía descolocado, finalmente la niña de la caja solo llamo al siguiente y cancelo la orden.

-Mira esta belleza… podrías tenerlo todo pero nunca tuviste lo que hace falta.- ahora el tal Sebastián parecía resentido.

-no puedo vivir así… mintiendo… es horrible y no sé cómo lo soportas pero yo ya no puedo ni quiero hacer nada.- entonces Blaine solo se alejó, mientras el tal Sebastián le gritaba que era un imbécil bastardo. El vio toda la escena y salió tras Blaine, cuando, lo alcanzo en el siguiente pasillo el parecía estar esperándolo pero se sorprendió de verlo, quizás esperaba a Sebastián…

-¿Kurt? ¿No estabas en una cita con Jesse?- y el parecía aun sorprendido pero una sonrisa se fue formando en su angustiada cara.

-no era una cita… ¿Qué paso hay atrás con el tipo ese?- ahora si fue cómica su expresión, el no esperaba que le preguntara eso.

-¿escuchaste?- entonces miro el suelo y luego hacia el techo.

-en realidad estaba junto a ustedes… vez compraba helados para Jesse y para mi… ¿ese tipo es tu amigo?- Blaine miro sus helados en las manos y luego hacia la salida, el iba a la salida…

-es más complicado de explicar… vente conmigo a mi casa y de paso tenemos esa conversación pendiente ¿Qué dices?- okey eso le parecía excelente pero ¿y Jesse? Oh maldición realmente quería saber del sujeto ese.

Fue tras él hasta el coche y cuando iba a botar los helados él le dijo que no lo hiciera… que le diera uno… y luego le pidió el de chocolate… básico como Jesse. Tan masculinos.

Ya en el coche de Blaine le marco y le dijo que le surgió una emergencia y que se había tenido que ir… que ya después hablaban… todo bajo la mirada de Blaine, él incluso tenía el entrecejo fruncido pero comía helado, cuando termino la llamada el relajo los músculos faciales y encendió el coche, ya había terminado su helado y deposito el vaso plástico en una bolsa en la guantera del auto, se dedicó a observar el auto de Blaine, era limpio, y tenía buen olor, el auto de Finn siempre olía a frituras y tenía mil cosas por todos lados, comió su helado antes de terminarlo ya habían llegado a casa de Blaine, porque el condujo a exceso de velocidad y si no hubiera estado tan nervioso le habría criticado el asunto.

Blaine abrió la puerta y fue corriendo a quitar la alarma, aunque estaban en un sitio residencial y muy costoso, Blaine era… es un chico de clase alta, quizás no multimillonario pero si de la alta esfera de la ciudad, entro tras él y observo la casa, era grande en tonos blancos y maderas, luminosa, un poco ostentosa también…

-espera aquí en la sala unos minutos Kurt.- y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera, entraron en una sala estilo oriental moderno, en tonos blancos y rojos, era cálido y agradable, Blaine desapareció inmediatamente y el pudo ver los cuadros, la única fotografía del lugar, una pareja de mediana edad sentados en esos sillones antiguos monárquicos y dos chicos tras ellos, todos de etiqueta… se acercó y no era una fotografía, era una pintura, de un Blaine de unos trece o menos años, pero con esa sonrisa preciosa, y Cooper estaba magnifico.

Después de mirar todo fue y se sentó en un sillón, había una Tablet sobre una mesita y nada más tocarla de un mueble salió una pantalla de tv y una vez que salió toda se encendió y podía ver caricaturas… empezó a mirar la Tablet para guardar otra vez la tv pero Blaine entro en ese momento…

-que bien, demore y me preocupaba que estuvieras aburrido.- entonces le estiro una copa con un líquido blanco espumoso.

-en realidad recién toque esto y apareció esa tv de la nada… ¿Qué es esto?- le dijo recibiendo la copa y dejando ese extraño mando a distancia sobre la mesita, Blaine se sentó junto a él y toco alguna cosa de la Tablet y la tv se apagó.

-piña colada natural y con poquísimo alcohol en tu honor.- acerco la copa y olio disimuladamente, no tenía aroma a alcohol y Blaine ya había bebido la mitad de la suya.

-me parece que te gusta muchísimo el alcohol.-

-no… pero estoy nervioso… mmm… empecemos esta conversación… Kurt… empieza.- ¿Qué? ¡Cobarde! ¿Qué le decía? ¿Cómo empezaba? Para ganar tiempo tomo un gran sorbo de su líquido blanco espumoso, el cual si tenía alcohol, no mucho como él dijo pero podía paladearlo.

-está bien… Kurt no sé cómo empezar esto y al parecer tu tampoco, porque no me preguntas algo y de ahí empezamos.- dejo la copa sobre la mesita y Blaine lo imito, oh demonios estaba tan nervioso que incluso las manos le temblaban….

Okey una pregunta… podía decir ¿Por qué me besaste? Pero no había un porque, un motivo el simplemente estaba borracho, y no quería escucharlo aún, entonces que podía preguntar… ya sabía.

-¿Quién es ese Sebastián de hace un rato… es tu amigo… enemigo o qué?- bien ahora si tomo su copa y un traguito.

-¿eso quieres saber? De todo lo que hay que hablar… ¿Sebastián es tu pregunta?- el parecía sorprendido pero molesto.

-no pero pensé que podía ser algo… un tema impersonal… algo más suave… y soy curioso.- entonces el parecía más relajado y tenía una sonrisa casi de resignación.

-Sebastián… ese tema no es fácil ni suave… te voy a hablar de Sebastián porque quizás ayude a nuestro otro tema y espero que no me juzgues por eso.- ¿juzgarlo? ¿Por qué?

-Sebastián era mi compañero en Dalton… pero hace un poco más de un año o así él se transfirió a otro colegio. Él era como lo más popular de la academia, todos lo adoraban, todos… yo entre ellos, ibas tras él todo el tiempo, era brillante y tan adulador y te hacía sentir tan bien, a los trece te confundes, recién estás viviendo… me sentía atraído a él… Finn insistía que era porque él es un charlatán, pero yo sentía más que adoración… y cuando él cumplió los catorce… fui a su fiesta, me había invitado y estaba tan feliz, mi primera fiesta, lleno de chicas hermosas… él se besaba con casi todas las chicas… pero al final de la noche me llevo a la biblioteca de su casa y me beso.-

Entonces Blaine se quedó callado y mirando al vacío, él sabía que no estaba presentable, de seguro con los ojos desorbitados, Blaine acababa de admitir en su cara que se había besado con un chico, un chico que le gustaba, entonces el sacudió la cara y lo miro, él tuvo el tiempo de componerse.

-continua… estoy escuchando.- el paso sus manos por su cabello antes de volver a hablar.

-después de ese beso hubo más, en cada rincón o cada ocasión que encontrábamos nos besábamos, y yo… estaba completamente enamorado de él, Finn nunca estuvo de acuerdo, no le gustaba… veía mucho más allá. Después de unos meses yo estuve de cumpleaños y lo invite al cine, quería salir con él y disfrutar juntos… como una pareja pero el llevo chicas, Sebastián nunca admitió en público que teníamos algo, el beso a esa chica en mi cumpleaños frente a mí, entonces yo bese a la otra chica y descubrí… me gustaba, se sentía bien, mejor… entonces ambos lo hacíamos, salíamos con chicas y juntos, nos mirábamos mientras besábamos a las chicas… era tan violento y sórdido y yo era tan joven… Sebastián fue mi primer beso… mi primer muchas cosas… pasaron los meses y Finn se peleaba conmigo por hacer eso, pero yo no quería dejar a Sebastián, entonces el cumplía quince… organizo una fiesta para cuatro, tendríamos sexo por primera vez, las chicas eran mayores y ya sabían a lo que iban, pero yo… aun tenia catorce y… no quería hacerlo, no quería hacerlo en una orgia, era mi primera vez y aunque Sebastián era… sentía que estaba loco por él, me fui… no podía… me fui y Sebastián se enfadó conmigo, se volvió violento y agresivo y unos días después una de las chicas que noto lo que pasaba entre los dos esparció el rumor… Sebastián lo negó, lo negó y dijo que era yo quien iba tras él, entonces el empezó a ligarse con todas las chicas que pasaban frente a él y yo hice lo mismo… pero después colapse y me bese en una fiesta con un chico abiertamente gay y a los pocos días él se transfirió de colegio… lo he visto un par de veces… siempre noto lo arruinado que esta, no es feliz así… bueno Kurt esa es la historia de Sebastián… ¿preguntas?- mientras formulaba su petición a preguntas él se concentró en su copa, y como bebió todo fue por mas, así lo dejaba asimilar la información.

Su primera pregunta sería para que aclarara su interés amoroso, de eso no había duda y después… quería saber si… okey si él le interesaba…

-supongo que ya tienes algunas preguntas para mi ¿o no?- le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él y llenaba su copa con el líquido blanco.

-¿me gustaría saber si eres gay bisexual hetero o qué?- lo vio fruncir el ceño mientras bebía de su copa como si realmente lo estuviera pensando.

FIN DEL CAP.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO DIEZ

-o que, esa es mi respuesta… mmm… ¿otra pregunta?- y esta vez clavo sus ojos con betas verdes sobre los suyos, y oh rayos él era tan guapo.

-yo… esto… pensaba en…- entonces él le enseño una sonrisa ladeada.

-te bese y no has preguntado nada sobre eso, sé que lo hice porque Cooper me lo dijo… y eso me dice… es que yo pensé que lo había soñado y si según Cooper te bese esa noche… la otra, esa cuando me quede dormido en tu habitación… ¿también te bese? – el solo asintió y miro su copa.

Blaine le quito la copa y la dejo en la mesita mientras se acercaba, puso su mano entre su barbilla y su cuello y le pedía que lo mirara., él lo hizo y se quedaron así mirando dentro de sus ojos, él incluso suspiro.

-¿me dejarías besarte Kurt? Tengo que hacerlo… probar… sin alcohol- quiso protestar pero él lo interrumpió -sin caerme de borracho. ¿Me dejas?- atino a asentir y él se acercó, cerró los ojos después de que se inclinara hacia el lado derecho, el cerro los suyos y espero, espero por el beso… esta vez sus labios se rosaron, empezó lentamente, abría y cerraba la boca sobre la suya, succionando sus labios… cuando sintió la lengua de Blaine rosar sus labios todo su cuerpo se estremeció y él se estiro sobre él, la mano en cuello tiro de él, y sus labios fueron más exigentes, este era como el primer beso, bueno este debió ser su primer beso, la mano en su cuello bajo a su hombro, luego por su brazo lo que le provocaba múltiples estremecimientos, cuando llego a su cadera sus propios brazos le rodearon y atrajeron más cerca, Blaine parecía necesitar eso porque dejo de besarlo por un segundo para tomar aire y su boca esta vez fue brutal, y sus manos tirando de su camisa… espera le estaba subiendo la camisa… y ya estaba bajo sus brazos, lo empujo un poco y tuvo que usar su fuerza para separarlo pero él no insistió solo lo miro, con los ojos nublados, pupilas dilatadas… -ya probaste.- Blaine tardo en comprender, hubo unos segundos que lo miro confundido pero cuando ya comprendió él se levantó y se sentó pero completamente relajado.

-¿es serio?- frunció el ceño porque no sabía a qué se refería Blaine, intento recordar lo que hablaban antes del beso pero no encontró porque le preguntaba eso.

-¿Lo tuyo con Jesse es serio?- oh…

-no tengo nada con Jesse.- honestidad, era cierto ya no había motivo para mentir.

-el cree que si hay algo… parece como si hubiera algo… te beso.- okey quizás tenía razón pero gran parte era porque él quería que Blaine pensara que no estaba interesado, pero si estaba y al parecer Blaine también.

-bueno… al principio pensé que solo se divertía a mi costa pero ahora sí creo que está interesado, de todas formas no hay nada entre nosotros.- su respuesta fue magnifica, le dejaba claro que era del interés de un súper mega delicioso y talentoso chico, pero también que estaba libre… soltero.

No le quito los ojos de encima, pero Blaine ni lo miro, él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y de pronto lo miro, con esa sonrisa de ojos brillantes.

-perfecto, porque pretendo volver a besarte.- y dicho eso se estiro sobre él, y lo beso, lo beso lentamente pero esta vez no acelero el asunto, lo beso por horas, solo besos, hasta que unos ruidos los hicieron saltar de sus lugares, una mujer elegante de lustroso cabello negro los quedo mirando.

-¡Mama! ¿Qué haces por aquí… no estabas en Dubái?- entonces la mujer dejo una cartera tan hermosa y elegante sobre una mesita.

-tu padre tiene unos asuntos con un cliente aquí en la ciudad… ¿Quién es tu amigo?- la mujer… mmm… la mama de Blaine lo miro de pies a cabeza.

-Kurt Hummel- Blaine se rasco la nuca mirándolo confundido, okey era incomodo, no tenían título.

-¿Hummel? ¿No trabajas en un taller con ese nombre Hummel? Con el padrastro de Finn.- entonces Blaine asintió y la mama le debido una sonrisa de cortesía pero luego se detuvo antes de subir por una ostentosa escalera.

-lindo sweaters… ¿de quién es?- entonces su "amigo" frunció el ceño.

-es de él… por eso lo lleva puesto.- entonces la madre del chico hizo rodar los ojos casi al mismo tiempo que él.

-es un mark jacos, es un imán para las rebajas, pero a este le añadí toques personales.- la madre de Blaine lo felicito y luego le dijo a Blaine que cenarían solos, que aprovecharan de charlar sobre sus vidas. Todo eso mandando miradas hacia él, con una expresión de curiosidad tan evidente que llegaba a ser molesto.

-voy a dejar a Kurt porque se vino en mi coche y luego hacemos eso de la cena que quieres.- noto un leve tono de fastidio en las palabras de Blaine pero prefirió ignorarlo, salió con él hasta el coche, Blaine tomo su mano en todo el camino, y en cada semáforo lo miraba con ojitos brillantes y se dedicaban sonrisitas bobas, estaba en el cielo, se sentía en el cielo.

El aire tenía un aroma agradable, la temperatura era perfecta, el día es perfecto… bueno la tarde, se sentía embriagado de felicidad, que le sonriera, que acariciara su mano, siempre soñó con esto, con tener a alguien y siempre fue él quien protagonizaba sus sueños, llegaron a su casa y le dijo hasta mañana, pero no quería bajar del coche, y Blaine no soltaba su mano, pero si se quedaba mucho rato alguien saldría y no sabría cómo lidiar con eso, soltó su cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta, estaba saliendo cuando lo jalaron del cuello de su sweater, Blaine estampo sus labios sobre los suyos…

-definitivamente mañana nos vemos. Sueña conmigo Kurt.- y alcanzo a dar dos pasos cuando el ronronear del motor lo hizo girar y observarlo alejarse al final de la calle, entro corriendo a su casa y fue directo a su cuarto.

Se tumbó y estuvo soñando despierto lo que quedaba de la tarde, no podía evitar tocar sus labios cada cinco minutos, porque no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, que Blaine… ni en sus sueños más locos realmente soñó con esto, estaba así cuando lo encontró su padre.

-¿tienes algo Kurt? ¿Paso algo… que te pasa? ¿No estarás drogado- no lo miro, siguió con los ojos en su techo.

-tengo algo… mariposas, adrenalina… explosiones de felicidad y solo puedo estar tumbado aquí completamente relajado… si, paso algo… y no no estoy drogado, las drogas suelen ser pésimas para la piel.- pudo notar que su padre entraba en su cuarto y se sentaba en su sillón de la esquina… después de arrastrarlo hasta quedar junto a él.

-¿Qué es Kurt? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- miro a su padre esta vez.

-no sé si estás preparado para esta conversación papa.- entonces su padre se tensó y se acercó más a él.

-nada que quieras decirme será algo que no pueda manejar, ya lo hablamos, ahora dime ¿Qué pasa?- se acomodó en un codo y miro a su padre, no pudo evitar sonreír y cubrirla con su mano.

-estoy enamorado… estoy tan enamorado que siento que voy a salir flotando en cualquier momento… esto es el cielo.- observo como su padre sonreirá.

-y ¿él es… gay?.- ahora si logro ponerlo serio, en realidad Blaine no dijo que era… aunque si le preguntaban el diría que bi… miro otra vez a su padre y vio la cara de preocupación.

-¿es alguien que conozco… que allá visto? Kurt ¿él es gay?…- pero lo interrumpió, no iba a decirle quien era… no podía, primero debía hablar esto con Blaine.

-si… no sé, me beso… me beso, papa él es increíble… adorable…- entonces su padre se relajó.

-tráelo, quiero conocerlo.- soltó una carcajada, su padre ya lo conocía y lo estimaba, cuando supiera estaría de acuerdo.

-ya veremos, aún es muy pronto… no quiero presionar las cosas papa… pero te juro que lo aprobaras, es mi alma gemela… y canta como los dioses, lo compartimos todo… bueno no todo, a él le gustan los deportes… en serio papa lo adoraras.- y con esa conversación su padre lo dejo seguir soñando.

Y él se sentía más… menos explosivo, tenía que soltarlo, tenía que botar toda esa alegría, esa adrenalina, se levantó y empezó a saltar sobre la cama, así lo encontró Carol cuando fue por él para cenar, pero al parecer su buen humor contagiaba, Carol y su padre estaban felices bueno hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta, su padre fue a ver quién era y volvió dos minutos después con Jesse.

Se quedó helado ¿Qué demonios hacia Jesse aquí? Se levantó del asiento y a empujones lo saco hacia la sala en medio de una Carol y su padre perplejos.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?- Jesse estiro su mano y le acaricio la mejilla pero él lo esquivo y solo fue un roce, y por más increíble que fuera el toque de Jesse solo le provocaba rechazo, se sentía mal, incorrecto.

-vine a ver cómo estas… me dejaste tirado en el centro comercial y no diste ni una explicación después de asegurar que lo harías… pensé lo peor.- okey él tenía un punto pero aun así era un poco espeluznante, no recordar haberle dado su dirección.

-estoy bien… no era nada grave… yo… olvide que mi padre me pidió ayuda en el taller… debía ir con él por unos repuestos… nada serio… nos vemos mañana.- intento sacarlo de la casa pero Carol insistió en invitarlo a cenar.

FIN DEL CAP. ESPERO QUE COMENTES SOBRE LA CENA QUE SE AVECINA... JIJI


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO ONCE

Jesse es… agradable e increíblemente amable cuando quiere serlo, Carol quedo fascinada pero su padre fruncía el ceño cada tanto, finalmente cuando por fin dio las buenas noches le acompaño a la puerta, su padre fue con ellos y una vez dicho un "hasta mañana" le dijo que ayudara a Carol en la cocina, su padre se quedó con Jesse, no le importo, nadie lo invitaba a venir así que, que se aguante a Burt Hummel.

-es mayor… ¿Qué edad tiene Kurt?- su padre estaba de brazos cruzados en la puerta de la cocina.

-cariño solo son unos años… un par… ya sabes en el amor no hay edad.- Carol puso una mano sobre el hombro pero no necesitaba su apoyo.

-tiene veintitrés, es ayudante del señor Schue… coreógrafo y no es de quien te hable papa.- Burt Hummel se relajó visiblemente, porque por mas encantador que sea Jesse no dejaba de tener seis años más que él.

Se fue a dormir tarde esa noche, tenía exceso de energía, por lo que por una vez en su vida, utilizo el centro de deportes de Finn, pesas, corredora… pero básicamente hizo aerobicos, así nada más poner la cabeza en la almohada se durmió... su mente jugó con él.

Estaba en el auditorio, tras el escenario, junto a las cortinas, en ese espacio donde hay muy poca iluminación, estaba acorralado contra la pared… bueno no la pared, más bien la estructura metálica, acorralado era la palabra, Blaine tenia una pierna entre las suyas, se afirmaba de un fierro junto a su cuello por lo que no podia moverse, ademas Blaine tenia una mano en su cadera y tiraba de él, presionándose a él mismo contra él, era lo mas erotico que habia echo en su vida, pero la voz de Finn gritando su nombre le molestaba, le estorbaba… lo desconcentraba, y los gritos de Finn cada vez eran mas fuertes y mas cerca, pero Blaine lo estaba besando… se estaban besando… maldicion Finn era tan molestoso… el solo queria seguir dandose el lote con Blaine… pero Finn seguia gritando su nombre, tanto gritaba que lo hizo saltar y de pronto se teletransporto a su cuarto, oh demonios, estaba soñando, miro la hora y realmente salto de la cama, llevaba treinta minutos de retraso, se ducho en tan poco tiempo que debia ser un record, estuvo listo en la mitad del tiempo regular, y se sentia aguitado pero había logrado gran parte de su rutina, se fue dando los ultimos toques en el cabello, en el auto, por suerte le tocaba a Finn conducir.

Al llegar al colegio iba tan nervioso que cualquier ruidito lo hacía saltar, pero era un nerviosismo agradable, porque también sentía la adrenalina, la desesperación, las expectativas, el deseo de verlo, de ver su cara, Finn estaciono en el mismo lugar de siempre y hay ya estaba el coche de Blaine, pero al bajar lo vio, estaba bajo el techito del pasillo junto a los coches, ese día estaba algo frio y nublado, como bajo antes de Finn se acercó dudoso a Blaine y este dio los pasos que faltaban le abrazo como siempre, bueno más que siempre y le beso la mejilla, eso era nuevo pero lo soltó inmediatamente. –Finn no apagues el motor- dijo por sobre su hombro y lo vio ir hasta el coche y entrar en el fue su lugar, algo le dijo a Finn y ambos se fueron en el auto de Finn.

Paso toda la mañana buscándolo por los pasillos mientras deambulaba de clase en clase, Mercedes incluso le pregunto porque estaba tan inquieto pero él no sabía cómo tocar el tema, más porque no lo había hablado con Blaine, quizás él no quería decirlo, o quizás sí, demonios ¿Dónde estaba? Ya para la hora del almuerzo estaba resignado a no verlo ese día pero hay estaba, en la mesa del equipo de futbol, junto a Finn que lo miro fijamente hasta que se sentó en su mesa, la del club glee, pero ocupo un lugar donde podía estar mirando la otra mesa todo el tiempo, y Blaine cada veinte a treinta segundos levantaba la mirada en su dirección, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que le provocaba una sonrisa a él… -te veo demasiado feliz hoy Kurt.- Jesse, que siempre almorzaba en la sala de profesores ahora estaba ahí, junto a él, y Blaine no parecía muy feliz.

Intento por todos los medios que no pareciera que ellos estaban a parte pero nadie soportaba a Jesse y al final si parecía como si él estuviera hay solo para hablar con él, no muy contento termino su comida junto a sus amigas y todos incluyendo a Jesse fueron a tomar aire, por el ventanal del casino pudo ver que Blaine no le quito los ojos de encima todo el tiempo, y no parecía nada feliz, incluso lo vio hacer ese gesto de enfado tan adorable en él. Jesse se quedó todo el tiempo con ellos, aun cuando Mercedes y Tina fueron completamente desagradables con él.

Estaban frente a la puerta del club glee y sus amigas entraron pero Jesse puso su mano sobre la suya y él aunque dio un tirón no lo soltó, se giró a mirarlo y Blaine estaba llegando junto a ellos junto con Puck, Finn y Sam, los tres chicos entraron inmediatamente pero Blaine se quedó frente a ellos, miro sus manos y el retorció la suya hasta soltarse. –Blaine tu eres amigo de Finn… ¿conoces bien a Burt?- entonces no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y mirar a Jesse.

-sí, lo conozco ¿Por qué?- Jesse puso su mejor sonrisa y paso un brazo sobre su hombro, se sacudio ese brazo como si lo quemara entonces él lo tomo de la cintura, demonios ¿Qué era lo que pretendía. –te agradecería algún consejo… es que quiero agradarle y ayer durante la cena lo note algo distante aunque creo que es más por mi edad. Carol fue adorable y no le pareció mal… es más creo que intercederá por nosotros Kurt.- lo dejo tan perplejo que no atino a decir nada en varios segundos, segundos que fueron muy importantes, pero no pudo… dios Jesse tenía como meta arruinarle la vida.

-cenaron juntos… yo…- Blaine parecia completamente desconpuesto y lo miraba como si él hubiera cometido un terrible crimen o alguna atrocidad y le producia asco... había un total desprecio hacia su persona en esa mirada... con un tartamudeo lo interrumpio –no… n..o… en realidad esta sonando…- pero Jesse lo callo poniendo un dedo sobre su boca.

-Kurt no te alteres, Blaine es tu amigo el no dira nada… Blaine ¿no diras nada cierto? Yo realmente no soy maestro aquí y bueno la edad… es… ridiculo pensar que la edad puede ser un obstaculo cuando uno…- esta vez fue el quien lo interrumpio.

-no hay nada que obstaculizar Jesse, y Blaine no tiene que callarse nada porque no hay nada que callarse…- casi no creyo que fuera Blaine quien lo interrumpiera.

-no te preocupes… no pensare ni hablare de nada, pueden estar tranquilos. Y Jesse si quieres un consejo con Burt, intenta no ganartelo el odia la gente falsa, se tu mismo.- y dicho eso entro en el salon, se sento entre Sam y Puck, Finn su hermanastro estaba junto a Rachel. Estuvo todo el tiempo tratando de llamar la atencion de Blaine pero este no lo miro ni aunque para todo el mundo era obvio que lo llamaba, Sam incluso le dijo _"Blaine creo que Kurt quiere hablarte"_ pero Blaine solo nego y siguio con la mirada fija en el señor Schue, luego Sugar y Rachel hicieron un baile y una cancion de britney, en la que intentaron ser sexys, casi todos y por mucho Santana las critico, incluso Jesse y el señor Schue intentaron hacer criticas mas constructivas pero Blaine salto de su silla y le dijo que queria poner un ejemplo, el señor Schue se mostro algo molesto pero no tanto como Jesse, aun así el señor Schue le dejo y entonces Blaine saco su ipod y lo conecto al equipo, canto sexy and i know it, bailando y todo, el mismo se quedo con la boca abierta, mas cuando paso una mano por su hombro en direccion al centro y bajo por su estomago hasta el entre piernas cuando decia soy sexy y lo sabes, antes de terminar la cancion Brittany, Santana, Tina, Quin y Mercedes… Mercedes que sabia que ellos se habian besado, aun así su morena amiga salto sobre él, y Blaine termino el baile con Brittany lamiendole el cuello.

-hey chicos ya… ya… okey, Blaine dio un perfecto ejemplo. Espero buenas presentaciones.- y dio las gracias para dar por terminada la clase, entonces Sam y Puck salieron con Blaine y las chicas, Finn lo miro ahora pero como desconcertado, finalmente fruncio el ceño y salio tomado de la mano de Rachel. Jesse quizo acercarse pero ni le hablo ni le miro, salio tras Blaine, encontro a Tina y Mercedes hiperventiladas fuera del salon y alejandose por el pasillo iba Puck con Santana, Sam con Quinn y Blaine con Brittany, iban en plan de… de seguro ellos tenian diversion esa tarde.

Pasaron los dias sin hablarse, Blaine parecia estar intentando ligar con todas las chicas del colegio, pero ya iba a acabar la semana y ellos no habían presentado nada, nisiquiera habían escogido una cancion, entonces se atrevio a acercarse a Blaine, el estaba en las gradas con el equipo de futbol, Sam, Puck y Finn estaban y solo por eso se acerco.

-¡Blaine! ¿podemos hablar?- Blaine estaba sentado y una de las porristas no sabia cual estaba sentada en sus piernas, lo cual le parecia grotesco, enfermizo… okey Blaine no era cien por ciento gay pero… okey no sabia cuanto gay era realmente pero eso le parecia nauseabundo, y preferia concentrarse en eso que en esa angustia… como se revolvia su estomago y se apretaba su pecho… como partia su corazon, mas bien lo arrancaba de su pecho… y lo estrujaba frente a sus ojos. Blaine se levanto sin preocuparse de la chica que alcanzo a realizar una maniobra y no caer al suelo, dio un par de pasos por lo que lo siguio, una vez a tres metros del resto de los chicos se apoyo en la baranda de las gradas. -¿y que querias? Si es por el secreto no te preocupes no dire nada.- el miro a los chicos y todos estaban mirando por lo que realmente no podria hablar con él.

-mañana es el ultimo día de la semana y no hemos presentado nada…- entonces blaine se revolvio en su lugar, se reacomodo en la baranda, se giro y parecio molesto. –mira no se como te estas tomando a Glee club pero para mi es serio y parte de mi futuro así que yo voy a preparar algo sin ti si es necesario- estaba por girarse cuando el volvio a mirarlo.

-okey pero tengo practica, a las seis en mi casa… tomalo o dejalo.- y el volvio con el equipo, por lo menos se estaba comprometiendo, y si no el por ultimo cantaria algo de… alguna de sus diosas, estaba loco por cantar bad romance.

Cuando estaciono fuera de la casa de Blaine estaba temblando, no sabia que pasaria y lo aterraba, no sabia si el siquiera querria hablar con él, si estaria solo… y la verdad no tenia tiempo para eso, tomo su ipod porque hay tenia alternativas para presentar, canciones bien masculinas para que el se sintiera comodo, camino hasta la entrada con un nudo en el estomago, miro su reloj antes de tocar el timbre, faltaban ocho minutos para las seis, no era adelantarse mucho, toco el timbre y espero, despues de varios segundos un señor de traje abrio la puerta y lo miro.

-hola, ee… buenas tardes. Estoy buscando a Blaine… se supone que me espera a las seis, soy Kurt… Kurt Hummel.- no recordaba que hubiera un mayordomo la vez anterior, aunque entraron con la llave de Blaine y el desconecto la alarma estaba seguro.

-el joven aun no esta en casa… los miercoles el joven suele cenar con su hermano… no menciono que esperase visita este día- okey eso no probaba nada, la cita la hicieron ese día y al parecer el aun no volvia del colegio, como el tipo ese cerro la puerta el volvio a su coche, se sento al volante y decidio esperarlo, pero cuando faltaban diecisiete minutos para las siete penso que era inaceptable, encendio el motor y solo había avanzado unos metros cuando el coche de Blaine aparecio en la calle, detuvo su coche y bajo dispuesto a echarle broncas.

ojala les guste este cap y pronto subire otro


End file.
